Bullet from Hell, Shield of Heaven
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: When your past plays a part in your future, Just what will you do to save the one you love? AXS
1. Chapter 1: But I have lived,

KITG: Okay i have re-uploaded this chapter and made a few changes :)

Bullet from hell, shield of Heaven

The smoke curled from her cigar as she took in the ruins that were London. She still found it hard to believe that two years had passed since that day. She stood in her home, or what was left of the old, the rebuilding was almost complete. Hellsing Manor would be whole once again but here and there you could see the old next to the new, and unfortunately the new out weighed the old.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was once again where she should be; she had been used as a scapegoat. Imprisoned in the Tower of London for a year and a half. It had taken them that long to find out it was a set up. Would have been even longer if it hadn't been for Alucard and Seras. Seras in particular, she had gone deep undercover, her police training coming to the fore. She will always remember the moment Eclipse, the Queens personal guard, came to release her.

8888888

_The large metal door creaked open to admit a figure as tall as Alucard. He had long blonde hair that had a black hair tie half way down his back so it was in a loose ponytail. He was a handsome man; gaunt chiselled face but his eyes were the real enigma about him. They looked like liquid gold. He wasn't a vampire that was for sure. Alucard had confirmed that for her. It seemed that Alucard knew Eclipse though, when Integra had asked all Alucard would say was he wasn't sure. As if there was an echo of someone he knew inside the man, or that the man was hiding his true self._

"_Sir Integra, you about ready to get out of this dinghy place?" His voice had such a sweet relaxing tone. He almost purred or sang. It was hard to distinguish but for Integra it reminded her of her father._

"_Sir Eclipse, yes I am quite ready to resume my duties" Integra raised her tied wrists which Eclipse quickly released. Then with a small smirk he pulled out a Cuban cigar. Integra couldn't help the small snort being released. "You do realise they are illegal do you not?"_

"_Well, you were already accused of treachery against the crown….so I thought it couldn't get worse" At this Integra had to laugh as they walked up the stone steps.._

8888888

A shadow of the same smile crossed her lips, it would seem Eclipse was her most adamant defender to the queen. Standing up for her in front of the round table members. Sir Westworth it would seem had been vying to take control of the Hellsing organisation. Even saying he would Control the Hellsing pet Alucard. Integra gave a small smirk; thinking of what Alucard would have done to the arrogant fop if he had tried.

"I would have dismembered him slowly, relishing his blood. Does the please you master?" came the silky, seducing voice out of the shadows.

"Alucard, report" Integra barked out, walking to sit back behind her desk.

"The target is silenced, limited casualties.

"And Seras?"

"Nothing as of yet" his tone was almost concerned.

"If I didn't know any better Alucard, I'd say you were concerned." Integra watched his face to see for and slip of his demeanour. But he had his amber tinted glasses on; his eyes were the real key to his emotions.

"Heh, no she can handle herself now." Alucard leaned against the wall in the shadows near her desk.

"_Yes of course_" Integra thought to herself, Seras Victoria was now a full fledged Vampire, she had taken the blood of a living being of her own free will. She had been freed of Alucard, which had caused her a moment's concern. What would Seras do with her new found freedom? Would she start to kill and drink innocents? Integra needn't have worried. Seras stayed loyal to Alucard and whom ever he followed. Plus she liked Sir Integra and the Hellsing organisation. She was often heard saying that she considered them to be her family.

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, announcing the arrival of Seras. She walked out from a portal just like her master. She nodded to Integra in respect before talking.

"Sir Integra, the mission was a success. The information is here" Seras handed over a folder, inside was notes on what she had seen and a CD that contained surveillance footage she had acquired.

"Well done Seras. That will be all for the both of you tonight. It's almost dawn" Integra turned from her servants. Most people would never turn there back on a Vampire. But then again Integra was not most people.

With a nod on Seras's part and a Smirk on Alucard's, both vampires left her presence via their own portals. Sera's headed straight to her room, she stopped in momentary shock to see Alucard leaning back in her chair with his feet upon her table. He had pushed his coat over the back of the chair. So the chair was between him and his coat, it pooled around the chair like a waterfall of blood.

"Master?"

"Police Girl, I am no longer your master." Alucard replied, he was looking down as he spoke, his hat hiding his face.

"Well, when you stop calling me _Police Girl_, I'll stop calling you _Master_" She smiled as she walked past him. Seras went straight to her bed that became her coffin at the touch of a button. She lay upon the soft silk sheets ready to sleep the day away.

"But where would the fun be in that Police Girl?" Alucard's voice dripping with promise and full of self-confidence only a true immortal could produce.

"Exactly _Master_" she drew out the last word like a caress. She then pressed the button to lower the top of the coffin. Darkness surrounded her as she made herself comfortable. The Coffin was the size of a double bed…, which was a good thing as Seras turned over to find herself cuddled against Alucard. "Master!"

"What's wrong Police Girl?" you could practically see the smirk in his voice.

"Master, what are you doing in my coffin? Get out!" Seras started to push him to the side of the coffin, knowing he would phase through.

"What's wrong Police Girl?" this time the tone was different, concern being paramount. She looked into his eyes; obviously he must have left his hat and sunglasses outside. She stilled a moment, no longer trying to push him from the coffin.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong" Seras was confused, one for the fact that Alucard was showing concern. And two as to what he thought that something was wrong.

"Do not lie to me Seras. You have not been resting during the day" she could see his red eyes looking at her in the darkness of her coffin.

"I'm in my coffin master, I am resting"

"You maybe in your coffin but you have not been resting. You seem distracted, it took you longer than normal to get the information our master asked you to gather." His eyes narrowed as he looked deeply into hers.

"It's nothing Alucard" Seras turned over, her back now to her sire. So she did not see Alucard's right eyebrow rise at Seras using his name. He lay there a moment just looking at her back. He could feel the unrest in her; true the connection of Master and fledgling was broken. But he was still her sire so there was a connection there that would never die.

He just felt, letting her feelings wash over him. Loss, fear, anger, guilt. All these tore through her like a knife. Unfortunately, because she was now a full vampire, it made it harder for him to look inside her mind. He could not see what plagued her so. Alucard chose the only option for him to address this issue.

"I'm sure I could find ways to tire you out Police Girl" his voice slick and seducing as he wrapped his arms around the sleek body, she stiffened a moment as on hand came to rest on her left breast, while his left hand rested on her stomach.

This all lasted a couple of seconds before Seras elbowed him in his stomach; he gave an "Oof" before Seras creating a portal pushed him out of the coffin. He landed on the floor hard, looking up he saw the shocked face of Walter whom had just walked in with Seras's donated blood ration.

"If I'm not going to let Garner do that, what makes you think I'll let you Master?" Came Sera's muffled voice from within the coffin "After all, he's handsome, kind, brings me flowers….he's not a sick, twisted, ancient corpse"

Alucard glared at the coffin before turning to glare at Walter whom was trying to hold in his laughter. Then Alucard got the smirk that sent those that knew him running, he exercised his will on her mind he pictured Garner walking up to her flowers in his hand. His hat hid his face, he came closer razing his head…to have the face of a warthog.

"MASTER!"

Alucard's laughter rang through the manor as he went to his own coffin.

8888888

"_Seras! Seras sweet heart, where are you?" A voice so sweet that it could only be one who loves you._

"_I'm here mommy" a young child, no older than 6 comes running into the room. Her hair in pigtails as her bright blue eyes shone in the sunlight. So full of life and promise._

"_Come on sweet heart, time for breakfast" the beautiful woman spoke again, her blonde hair catching the sunlight making it look like her hair was aflame. She guided the small child to her seat at the table, the young one leaning over to kiss the other person in the room._

"_Morning daddy"_

"_Good morning poppet. How's my little police girl?" The large man ruffled the young ones hair. He was a strong handsome man, his dark brown hair in a short police haircut_

"_Silly daddy, I'm not a police girl_"

"_Not yet, but you will be" a father laughed._

_The happy picture was broken by hard pounding on the front door, followed by the sound of splintering wood as the door gave way. Police intermixing with the fathers will to protect his family as he directed his wife and child upstairs. The child runs before the mother as colours fade to black and white. _

_The sound of arguing as a father tries to stop those who have trespassed on his home, the quick repeat of gunfire accompanied by a cry of pain as a loving father falls. Slatted darkness as a child looks out from a closet, the phone clutched tightly in her hands at her mothers orders. The voice on the other end, asking what emergency services you requires._

_The view forever slatted as the women who bore you into this world tries to keep you there, you watch as she is thrown to the floor he cries echoing the around the one place you always felt safe. But that illusion will be forever shattered._

_They try to have their way with the mother you love as her clothes are torn from her, one passes so close to you in your hiding place you're sure your heart stops. The something inside you snaps, the need to protect a loved one. You run out, grabbing anything that comes to hand, a fork. You run at those kneeling beside your mother, arm raised with the weapon as it swings down in a child's arch. Metal meets jelly as it plunges into the mans eye. He screams, firing blindly as you feel searing pain in your stomach…maybe you ate too much ice cream._

_The welcoming call of sirens that always heralds your father. Daddy was coming he would save mommy. The gun screams again silencing the screams and begging of another for the final time._

_They flee past you, the painting on the men's arms glimpsed in a second. You stumble to your feet to look at your mother, the black and white tainted with crimson red as it pools beneath a body. "Find daddy" your mind screams "Daddy can fix anything"_

_So you run and fall from the room across the hall, to the top of the stairs. And there is daddy sat on the stairs you run to him, call him, shake him._

_To find daddy is just as broken as mommy and all your screaming cannot bring them back…_

888888

"Nooo!" Seras shot up in her coffin her head hitting the lid with such force the thud reverberated around the room. "Bloody hell!"

"Are you okay Miss Victoria?" Came Walters voice outside the coffin, Seras just laid back looking at the lid of the coffin then with a heavy sigh she pressed the remote to raise it. The candlelight flickered as she rose smoothly as if she was lighter than air.

"I'm fine Walter" She walked over to her wardrobe, the sight of it causing a small shiver to pass down her spine. No longer did Seras wear that ill-fitting Hellsing uniform. She still wore a tight shirt, but now it was black, as was her tight black leather trousers. Black Doc Martins were upon her feet, but what completed the ensemble was the ankle length black leather coat.

She pulled this over her shoulders. With her back to Walter the Hellsing sealing symbol was clear on the back, it looked as though it was painted in blood, the bright crimson red catching the candlelight. This symbol unlike her master did not seal her; she wore it to show she was loyal.

"_**Police girl, our master calls us"**_ Alucard called Seras in her mind. She turned to Walter with a shadow of her bright smile she usually wore for him.

"Miss Victoria…" Walter indicated her eyes, like all vampires Seras now gave no reflection in a mirror. Seras raised her black-gloved hand to her eyes, seeing it come away with blood. She looked to Walter as her defences crumbled a moment. "Oh Miss Victoria"

Walter folded the slim vampire to his form in a fathers embrace, an embrace she had missed for so long. Walter gently stroked her hair as she cried just nestled close to him, she did not cry as her vampiric pride would not allow it she just enjoyed the moment before withdrawing she looked at Walter, he gave her the old butler smile before pulling out a handkerchief to dab at her eyes. The White fabric now stained with her bloody tears.

"There, like an angel"

"Thank you Walter" Seras leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek before taking her ration of blood before passing through a portal to Sir Integra's office.

888888

Integra looked up as Seras walked from her portal to stand beside Alucard. She was drinking her blood like it was some child's Capri-sun. Alucard looked at her with proud eyes that she had actually come to the meeting drinking blood in front of Integra, and some jealousy that he hadn't thought of it first.

"Seras Victoria!"

"Sorry sir, I guess master is rubbing off on me" Seras stored the empty blood pouch in her pocket.

"Great that's just what I need, two psychopathic vampires."

"You're orders my master?"

"There have been some deaths at the dockside of the Thames. All have had their blood drained. This is another pest control. Seek and destroy all FREAKS you find"

"Yes my master" Alucard and Seras bowed as they phased through the floor.

Integra looked back to the surveillance Sera's had gained of the drug ring. One picture showed a man in a very expensive tailored black suit, he had a walking Cain, though it was clearly just for show. Pinned upon the breast of his jacket as a gold cross, it was upside-down with a snake curling up it, the snake was obviously diamond encrusted.

That was his symbol; it was on everything he peddled, Coke, cocaine, blood. It was his calling card. But more notably he had been stamping his mark on FREAK chips he was selling. But unfortunately he was well connected, don't get Integra wrong. Normally she didn't give a rats ass how well connected they were. But to get to the root of this, discretion would be the better part of valour.

No first she would have Alucard and Seras clean up this little mess before sending them after the big boys.

TBC:

KITG: so first Hellsing fic. what do you guys think :)


	2. Chapter 2: And have not lived in vain

Chapter 2: But i have lived  


Seras walked calmly through the unlit areas of the dock as if she had every reason to be there. You would think that a woman, walking alone in the docks would arouse suspicion. The dark docs were no place for them, but it seemed, as this did not concern her. Ahead was a large hanger like warehouse that stood out in stark relief under the full moon. Every now and then she would see a flash of red as her Master advanced towards the warehouse from the other side of the docks.

It was a very clear night as the water lapped against the hulls of moored ships and against the metal girders the lined the edge of the docks. The Harbour water rippled and moved, causing it to look like liquid silver in the moonlight. There was the creak and groans of metal girders and metal chains as the harbour slept for the night. The large cranes reached for the moon, like giant monsters trying to pluck it from the sky. Papers blew past her feet as she silently walked deeper into the dark harbour.

She came to the edge of the hanger that they had come to investigate. The new brand of FREAK chips that had appeared on the black market seemed to be coming from this location.. They had been upgraded from the original brand they had encountered all those years ago. They all bore that snake and cross symbol upon the top of the chip. This whole situation felt strange to Seras for some reason, as if she was missing something that was staring her in the face.

She carried her BAERLKS 13.7 mm round rifle, hung casually over her back. The Harkonan had been left at the Hellsing manor because she was just about getting away with the size of the sniper rifle. They needed to sneak in to see if the chips were either being produced or just shipped to this warehouse. The Harkonan cannon was just too noticeable sometimes. True she could have used the dark portals..But she was still only a fledgling and using this dark gift still left her drained depending on the distance.

"_Do you sense the presence of all those filthy FREAKS Police girl?"_ her Masters voice purred into her mind, she could hear the glee and lust for blood in his tone.

"_Yes my Master seems there are quite a few of them. And it's such a beautiful night"_ She replied, adding her own purr. Seras looked up at the bright moon.

Alucard laughed in his rich baritone voice at her reply. Revelling in their shared phrase that linked them forever._ "Yeees Seras. Lets not keep them waiting"_

"_As you wish, Alucard. My Master"_ She felt the responding build of Alucard's power, as he no doubt phased through the roof of the warehouse.

Seras phased through the metal wall to appear in a dimly lit empty space. In the centre was a circle of light that illuminated the group they sought. Beside them were numerous crates all bearing the snake and inverted cross. Again Seras felt a twinge when she beheld that symbol. Then she felt eyes upon her, she looked up to see her Master's eyes up in the metal rafters.

He seemed to scrutinise her a moment, as if trying to see the reason for her change in mood. This seemed strange to Sera's, Alucard had never been concerned about her moods before. More often than not he berated her for such human emotions. But this time she almost felt concern flowing from his gaze.

Seras looked away from those glowing blood red eyes, dismissing the notion. She did not see them narrow in concern before they turned their terrifying gaze upon those assembled around the crates. There were 33 men in the hanger in total; Alucard could hear their hearts beating, a slow rhythm of life as they thought they were safe. He was about to change that. But first to see if indeed these were the ones that were troubling his Master.

Alucard moved closer so he could see what was inside the crates. There, gleaming in clear protective boxes, were thousands of the chips. The black pieces of plastic with a clear like covering that caused them to reflect the light. You could see protruding metal on either side like little feet. These would be implanted at the base of the neck. No longer would these chips need to be implanted into the brain via a lengthy surgery. The chips would change a human beyond salvation. The chip would then be drawn into the flesh.

Cheap imitation vampires the lot of them. Alucard loathed all of them; they were an insult to the true blood vampires like himself. He would kill all of them, every last one of them in the most agonizing ways. A maniacal smile spread across his face. As he moved above their heads as their attention was on a table, which held a few chips in their clear plastic cases. There was one man tied to a chair, he was quivering in fear as they brought one of the chips over to him.

"Of course I wouldn't expect you to buy our merchandise without a demonstration" the one that spoke moved to the table and picked up one of the chips with a set of tweezers.

He seemed like a smooth one, his black hair slicked back over his head. He had black sunglasses over his eyes. Even from here Alucard could smell the taint of a FREAK chip inside him. Most in the room had that stench about them. Only 8 of them seemed to be un-chipped. Obviously they were the buyers.

The smooth one moved with almost feline grace towards the cowering man in the chair. He grabbed the mans hair and forced his head down so he could get access to the base of his neck. He placed the chip at the point where the spine curves down to the shoulders. The metal feet dug in as the man began to scream, as the chip seemed to grow hot. His screams became high pitch as the chip disappeared under his flesh to latch right on the spine.

Inside the wires latched onto the spinal cord and sent signals to the brain to re-write its characteristics. The man in the chair stopped screaming and looked up, his eyes had turned from brown to dull red. He snarled showing newly formed fangs. The smooth man untied the man. The newly chipped man leapt at one of his fellows and bit deep into his neck. The bitten man screamed as his blood was drained from him.

The new FREAK began to laugh as he dropped the drained corpse to the floor. He stretched his arms wide as if testing new limbs.

"Oh fucking hey! I feel great!" he exclaimed. The corpse at his feet began to moan as it rose from the floor.

"As you can see the transformation from human to vampire is almost instantaneous. As is the transformation from corpse to your own personal ghoul. Once bitten there is no chance for the individual, your bite is now fatal to your prey even if you don't drain them dry. Though it is always fun to do so." The man gave a smirk as if he had said something funny.

"You seem to deliver Mr Blackthorn. Are you sure your employer, Mr Serpintis, can deliver the amounts you promise" this man was un-chipped and seemed to be the buyer. He wore a dark Armani suit and bright red tie. Underneath was a white shirt, which hung close to his handsome figure. His hair was blonde and spiky, eyes where a dark blue.

"You have no need for concern Mr White. Mr Serpintis can deliver all I promise. For it is his promise also" Blackthorn spoke smoothly

"Then we have an accord, you can tell Mr Serpintis the money will be wired into the account you specify"

"**Oh little FREAKS…working hard for their money"** Alucard's voice echoed from the darkness. He floated down to land sitting on the highest stacked crate. His right leg was crossed hover his left at the knee as he seemed to have a casual air about him. Even though every gun in the building was now pointed at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the un-chipped flunkies shouted at Alucard

"Me? I'm the trash man to get rid of you filth" Alucard gave his full smirk.

"Master….you have been watching too much TV when you've been board" came a sweet, innocent voice from the shadows as Seras stepped forth. Her eyes gleamed red a moment.

"No I have not police girl. I do not waste my time with that infernal talking box"

"No you just shoot it" Sera's commented under her breath, earning a glare from her master.

"Have you two just come out of a nut house?" the group laughed. Blackthorn looked closely at Seras, seeing the red tint in her eyes showing she was a vampire. But he had no idea what he was dealing with.

"No matter who they are, from the women's gaze she must be one of the old batch. This is a perfect opportunity to show how superior our chips are. You" he indicated the man he had recently chipped "kill her"

"Gladly….though I might have fun with her first" he moved forward, practically drooling at her chest.

Seras bared her fangs in disgust and looked to Alucard.

"Master?" Alucard grinned

"Show them how pathetic they are police girl"

"Come on then pretty boy" Sera's placed on hand on her hip as she accentuated her body as she waited for him to make the first move. She could see Alucard resting his chin on his hand as he looked over the top of his glasses at the scene.

"Lets dance baby" The FREAK ran at Seras as if to bring her to the floor. But he ran straight past her…he stopped suddenly, choking. Then became dust on the wind.

The others in the room gasped, as they never even saw Seras move, as they watched her right hand where it had been in cased in a pristine white glove, was now red as fresh blood dripped from it and onto the floor. She raised the bloodied hand to her mouth and licked some off with her tongue. She immediately spat it out afterwards earning a widening of the eyes from Alucard in reaction. Blood should not be wasted.

"Yuk! Master they taste foul…even a rat tastes better than that" She exclaimed as her face grimaced in disgust.

"Police Girl…what have I told you about wasting blood?"

"I'm not wasting it! It's foul..you taste if you don't believe me!" She snapped in his direction, arguing as if they were the only two in the place. In an instant Alucard appeared beside Seras and sucked her bloody fingers, causing a blush to rise to her face. "M..m…MASTER!"

Alucard spat the blood out also after a moment. "You're right police girl. They finally taste like they are…filth" Alucard smiled at the group.

"I have had enough of this. Kill them!" Mr White exclaimed. His men opened fire upon Seras and Alucard Blackthorns men joined in the fray while Blackthorn himself moved back into the shadows to watch. These strange Vampires seemed to be the harbinger of trouble.

Blackthorn watched as the one in the red coat seemed to turn to liquid and smoke; he stretched out as inky blackness, red eyeballs appearing all over him. The humans screamed at this monster, dropping their guns and trying to run. Some of the chipped vampires also ran having never encountered something such as he.

The female was killing those that ran. Blackthorn had seen every move the female made. He had seen her move with her super human strength. She had thrust her hand straight through the newly chipped man in an instant. The poor newbie hadn't even seen her move. But Blackthorn was no ordinary chipped vampire.

The Female was now dragging White by his red tie as she waited for her master to finish. She watched with a smirk as her master sent out demonic hounds to devour Blackthorn's men. Others just chased them around.

"Master Alucard, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" she spoke as she watched him play around with the vampires before he killed them with an insane laugh.

"Now police girl…you're not joining in?"

"Don't want to spoil your fun master. You know how cranky you get if you don't get a good workout" She smirked at her master as he returned to his normal state.

"True, you know me too well" he laughed, then looked around the room. Blackthorn thought it would best if he left now and so slunk off into the night.

"Where is the seller? Blackthorn?" Alucard snarled. Seras looked around as she held White by his tie.

"He seems to be gone. I'm sorry master"

Alucard seemed to be trying to sense where Blackthorn had slipped out. Seras's head whipped up as Alucard gave a very angry demonic growl of frustration and confusion.

"I cannot sense the FREAK! They cannot hide from me! You!" Alucard grabbed a tight hold of Mr White making the man whimper as he was pulled towards the No-life-king. Seras was left holding Mr White's red tie. "How can this be? Speak you pathetic mortal"

White babbled in fear as the vampire lord looked deep inside his mind, but of course White knew nothing of Blackthorn just that he was the contact to buy from. Alucard snarled in displeasure at this, with half a mind to rip out White's throat. But Seras's hand on his arm stopped him as she spoke.

"No Master! Sir Integra will want him" White was thrown at Seras as Alucard gave another snarl of displeasure.

"You take him! As you are such the good, loyal, little police girl!" with that scathing sarcastic remark Alucard disappeared through his portal. Seras sighed sadly, Alucard was mad again. She must have been insane to even entertain the thought that he had ever been concerned about her.

Seras tied Mr white up then walked through her own portal as it was nearly dawn she knew she would not be needed anymore this day. She phased right into Sir Integra's office and was rather surprised not to see her Master there.

"Report Officer" Integra barked, taking a large draw on her cigar.

"We infiltrated the warehouse and disrupted the sale. It seems the warehouse is just a stopping point. They are not produced there. The seller escaped though he is not the creator. This is the buyer" Seras indicated White as she placed him on the floor. He looked fearfully at Integra as if he expected her to grow horns.

"How did the seller escape? Why didn't Alucard seek him out?" Integra asked

"Seems Master could not sense him" Seras replied to her employer, master, friend, sister. Integra was all this to Seras. She was her commanding officer, to be followed without question. But in reality Seras saw her more as an older sister.

"Explain"

"I don't know Sir Integra, master did not say way. He left in a huff actually" Seras gave a small smile to which Integra returned with just a slight curl at the corner of her mouth.

"I see. Well-done Seras. Take our guest to the basement. I need to have a word with a certain servant."

"Yes Sir Integra." Seras saluted to her commander before picking White and leaving the room.

Seras carried him down though the mansion, passing the oil paintings of previous Hellsing's that lined the hallways. Each one kept in pristine condition no doubt by Walter. As Seras came to the entrance of the basement levels she saw Walter standing there waiting for her. He stood as always in his butler pose, hands behind his back and almost as if he was standing to attention.

"Ah, Miss Victoria, I see we have a guest" Walter smiled at Seras then turned his gaze on white. His look changed to one that could rival Alucard's in its intent.

"Yes Walter, No doubt Sir Integra will want to talk to him later. Which one shall I put him in?" She indicated the hall of cells that stretched out before them.

"Well they are all free at the moment. But this one will suffice I think" he opened the cell door, the large metal door creaking as he did so.

Seras walked into the cell seeing it sparsely furnished, she placed White on the small bed before walking back out the door. Walter closed it and turned the key that had been in the door. He took the key out and placed it in his waistcoat pocket in one fluid motion.

"I'd better be getting to bed Walter. I'll see you tomorrow night" Seras kissed Walter on the cheek before walking down to the darkened end of the corridor, then down another set of stairs to the lowest part. Another hallway spread out before her.

There was a slight difference in this one; the darkness at the other end of the corridor was more intense, more ominous. That way led to Alucard's chambers. Seems Alucard was still in a foul mood as his aura nearly engulfed the hallway. With a sigh she entered her rooms and walked to her bathroom. It was a bathtub really as of course there was really no need to supply their prisoners with bathing facilities. Walter had been kind enough to find her a bath; it was rather beautiful one at that. It looked almost Victorian in its design. Pearl like basin with gold dragons feet propping it up on the floor.

Steam was rising from the bath and Seras smiled. Good old Walter had made the bath ready for her, even putting in her favourite bath oils. Rose with a tint of lavender scent. She lowered herself into the warm scented liquid and breathed an un-needed exhale in relaxation.

Once she had unwound enough and the water began to cool she got out of the bath and pulled the plug. There were no pipes so the plughole was directly above a drain grate. Seras walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a red chimasole to sleep in and stood before her coffin with slight dread. Her coffin was now black like Alucard's and now big enough to fit two; she had always been a messy sleeper.

Upon the lid were inscribed words, she wasn't sure if they had any power like her Masters but she wanted some link to him, to show who she was and whom had sired her.

**_The child of the bird of Hermes is my name,  
I retain my humanity and thus I am tame._**

She ran her fingers over the words a moment before lifting the lid and climbing inside the coffin. It was lined with rich blood red silk. She lay there and cuddled up to her pillow before the dawn took her to her nightmares.

88888888

"Servant!"

"You bellowed my Master" Alucard phased through the wall his ever-present smirk on his face. He was without his hat but still wore his red tinted glasses.

"Explain why you did not bring me the seller" Integra was obviously angry with him..but he didn't care.

"Because I couldn't sense him my Master" came his smooth reply, but you could hear the frustration bubbling beneath the surface.

"Why?"

"Don't you think if I knew I would have captured him by now?" His voice laced with sarcasm as he walked to the window, the sky was turning pink as the sun threatened to rise.

"Do not play with me servant or I will put you back where I found you."

"You have been threatening that since I shot that infernal talking box" his glasses fell from his head as Integra threw her silver ashtray at his head, he leaned down with a sigh to retrieve them. "You really must see someone about that temper of yours"

"Alucard, don't make me get the gun."

" Truthfully I do not know Integra. He should not have been able to hide from me, yet he has. I know not how he would have blocked my senses; only an elder vampire would have been a match for me in mind. Either that or an angel"

"You think he was an angel?" Integral asked, her tone shocked as she dropped her cigar.

"Ha! Hardly." Alucard laughed he began to phase through the floor as the sun peeked the horizon. He did not fear the sun, he just didn't like it and it was un-natural for a vampire of the true blood to be awake at this time.

"You talk as if you have seen an angel"

"Perhaps I have, or maybe a fallen one anyway."

"Alucard one more thing….what is wrong with Seras?"

"That is another thing I do not know. But I will find the answer to both questions" With that Alucard disappeared through the floor and into his coffin for his slumber.

TBC

KITG: wow..long chapter..hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Games

KITG: here we go, another chapter for you :)

Chapter 3: Hidden games,

There was a low murmur in the room as white beings walked to and fro from their workstations. The people wore complete white overalls and masks about their faces as the room had to remain sterile at all costs. They walked to the various desks that held all the components for the chips. Here and there robotic arms placed small bits on to chipboards then moved it further down the line. On and on these people worked, the clothes they wore hiding their forms so you couldn't tell if they were male or female.

Outside this sterile room through the glass that let all behold what was going on, stood a man in a black suit. His hair was long and black; it had glints of shiny green looking akin snake scales dappled in his hair. He raised a white-gloved hand and motioned to one of the people walking past. The large jewelled ring sparkled in the harsh light, reflecting the sign of an inverted cross, surrounded by a snake.

"Report!" he barked out in a sure, serpentine voice.

"The new chip's progress is advancing along with the set parameters. There are a still a few side effects. But they are minimal." A female voice answered,

"Explain"

"The chip's side effects cause the subject to mutate to a certain degree, after a time they start to degrade, this is counteracted by the new protocol we have installed."

"And what of the new chip designs, how are they coming along?"

"These are not taking so well as the Vampire chips. These new experiments outcome make the victim nothing more than a simple beast, though they are better than ghouls. I suggest you use them as protection only." The women finished with a smirk in her tone as her face was hidden behind the mask.

"Humm, I suppose they will make good watch dogs. Very well continue" the man dismissed her with a wave of his hand,

"As you wish Mr Serpentis." He watched as the woman returned to her work before walking down the long, brightly lit hallway. The walls gave off the impression that the building was a hospital complex. Though you would never want to be admitted here.

As he continued on he passed various rooms like the first though the contents would change, from ghouls being trained at how to fire ballistic rounds, to newly chipped vampires. Then to something that looked like a chemical lab as scientists worked with various coloured concoctions. Then another room darker than the rest but with growls issuing from behind steel bars as those within were kept under tight control

He came to the end of the corridor to the lift, pressing the button he waited for the resounding "Ding" that announced the lifts arrival. As it opened he was not surprised to find it already occupied by Blackthorn, he had sensed the mans agitation from a mile off.

"Sir" Blackthorn spoke, bowing to him as he entered the lift.

"If your demeanour is anything to go by Blackthorn…I take it our little transaction did not go well," Serpentis stated in a bored tone as if the matter was of little concern.

"I'm sorry to report sir, that the meeting was interrupted by an external force" Blackthorn tuned his gaze to anywhere but his master. His sunglasses hiding nothing of his fear as the self-assured stance to which he held himself in the warehouse slipped away like sand through a child's fingers.

"Police?"

"No sir. The Hellsing Organization"

"I see. Then I want this organization eliminated"

"Sir?"

"You heard Blackthorn" Serpentis walked from the lift as it arrived on the floor he required. The hallway here was innately different from the one they had left in the lower levels. They now looked like a well-furnished manor.

Either side was laced with portraits or works of art of unimaginable wealth. The floors were rich obsidian marble and polished to an almost blinding sheen. Their footsteps sounded loudly as they walked towards large oak doors. Serpentis opened them with little effort before walking to the large oak desk with matching leather chair. Outside the winter sun streamed through the large windows, un-obscured by the black curtains that were tied back.

"But sir. We can't just wipe them out, and the operatives they sent to us were…"he was interrupted by a short clipped tone.

"Operatives? You make it sound as if they only spent a small amount of manpower on dissolving my meeting. Please pray tell how many there were." Serpentis eyes glinted in malice.

"There were two sir…a man and a woman" Blackthorn found himself surprisingly and swiftly slammed against a wall with an iron grip around this throat.

"Two? And a woman no less? You let two insignificant bags of meat take all my merchandise"

"B..but sir. They were not normal mortals"

"Chipped?"

"Not like ones I have ever seen" Blackthorn gasped as his neck was released, he fell to his knees coughing as his voice became scratched.

"Explain, and choose your next words with care" Serpentis's eyes narrowed with anger and distain

"The male seemed to be able to change his shape, expanding like tendrils of smoke though he seemed solid. Eyes appeared all over his body and two great demon dogs sprouted from this inky blackness and devoured my men."

"Name?"

"I don't know sir, the girl called him Master only. Though he should not be hard to find out about. He was very tall and wore a blood red ankle length coat. With a large matching long brimmed boater hat."

"And the girl?"

"Again I know not her name. The man called her "Police Girl". She was a very large busted woman with short strawberry hair. She seemed well skilled though she also carried an air of innocence about her."

"You don't know much do you Blackthorn?" Serpentis began as he came close once again. "If this is a new chip which obviously surpasses my own. I want to know were and how it is made. Find all you can about the Hellsing Organization. I know it has links with the Queen. So I suggest you start there."

Serpentis dismissed his man with a wave of his hand and he watched in slight amusement at Blackthorn almost ran from the room. Blackthorn for all his annoyances, was still useful. He had connections everywhere. Including the palace…

8888888888

Eclipse moved with an air of someone who had nothing to do. But everyone who had met the elusive Eclipse knew he was normally doing about ten things at once. Now was no exception. Right now he was keeping an eye and the royal children as they chased around the garden. They were children who all had link to the Queen in some way or another, as today was the queens birthday many had come to attend the party.

How he got lumbered looking after the children he was not rightly sure. No doubt the Queen thought it would be amusing. At the moment he caught the Queens eye as one child was tugging on his trouser leg for attention, as he picked the small one up the Queen gave an uncharacteristic smile..and he knew he had been right in his earlier assumption.

He rolled his eyes and walked with the child to the others whom by now were all clambering for his attention. One of the elder children was smiling while holding a Violin, now he knew it was a conspiracy. If the Queen had wanted him to play she only had to ask. He noticed another violin was hidden to one side and wondered whom that could be for but dismissed it from his mind.

"Eclipth pwese pway for us" a young child stumbled over the words with almost a lisp like tone..

"It's Sir Eclipse Victoria" one of the elders tried to correct the child but Victoria just stuck out her tongue

"Don't do that Victoria, that's not how a lady should act!" a woman called over from the talking adults. Eclipse thought they should let them be children first before trying to make them act like a lady, Victoria was only about 4 years old.

"Sorry mother" the child now looked like she was about to cry, so Eclipse picked her up and set her on a his comfy seat before picking up the violin.

"Lets see..What should I play for such a beautiful princess? Oh I know" he tested the Violin to make sure it was tuned before he started to play such a sweet tune, that soon all the children gazing at him in awe.

The bow slid across the strings in a tempo that sung of the joy of life, the tune was gay and boisterous as it jumped here and there in play. This Romanian folk tune filled the room and the children stood up to dance and laugh. Out of the corner of his eye Eclipse saw a dash of blood red as an arm reached down to grasp the other violin. He looked up to see the smirking face of Alucard.

Alucard tested the instrument as Eclipse had done his, before looking over the top of his glasses in question. Eclipse knew what he was asking and nodded. Now another Violin joined the first as they fought and played together, each trying to beat the other. The children laugh in happiness as these two melodies curled and danced together in perfect harmony. They danced and skipped round the two men as they played their tune.

All too soon for the children the tune wound down as if a parting between friends before the finale notes drifted off into silence. Eclipse smiled at Alucard as he placed the Violin down. He noticed Alucard was without his hate, which was not all that surprising in the palace. It was very bad manners to wear a hat indoors. Sir Integra probably told him to leave it behind.

"Please play some more Sir Eclipse." The children called out.

"No, that is enough for today. Dinner is ready so off with you" he shooed them away and they ran to their families all talking about the new man in red and the tune he and Eclipse had played. But soon they quietened down, dinner was being served and he knew little mouths loved to be fed.

"Enjoy yourself did you?" Eclipse asked of the man standing beside him.

"Humm, it's been a while since I have played." He replied his voice tinged with memory.

"From the shocked look on your master's face, I don't think she knew you could" Eclipse laughed before walking from the room to turn down the large palace hallways. He heard Alucard walking in step beside him.

"Something you need Alucard? Or are you using me as a distraction..and anyway what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Just trying to work something out, and Sir Integra dragged me out of my coffin" Alucard growled the last of the statement. She knew he had been out all night on a mission. Why did he have to come? he didn't see his master waking up the police girl.

"And just what are you trying to work out?" Eclipse looked up at the end of the hallway, seeing someone walking towards them but he paid the man little mind as he waited for Alucard's reply.

"You. I have the feeling I know you, but something is hidden" he removed his glasses and his red eyes bored into Eclipse's golden ones.

Eclipse just smiled before walking on. "Perhaps you do. Perhaps someone does not want you to remember me. Or I could just look like someone you once knew"

Alucard soon came back into step with Eclipse, just as a servant walked past them, he saw Eclipse stop and look over his shoulder at the servant in a scrutinizing gaze as if something about the man had cause a warning in Eclipse. But he slowly continued to walk on, though the thoughtful look did not fall from his gaze. Alucard shot a look back at the servant as the man continued to walk down the hallway seeing none of what transpired. He looked like a normal servant and nothing about him made Alucard worry. So he wondered what could have cause such a reaction in the normally cool, composed, Sir Eclipse.

"What do you know of Serpentis? Seems the Queen has told my master you are the best one to ask"

"Follow me a moment" Eclipse led the way to a set of white doors; the edges were covered in gold leaf that highlighted the flowing design upon the white wood.

Eclipse opened the doors, which led into some kind of drawing room. There was a large wooden desk with matching chair, but also some Victorian couches were arranged for comfort though they looked hardly used. The rich red leather was attached to the oak wood with gold pins. The walls of the room were decorated much like the door, white wood panels with gold leaf on them.

"White room?" Alucard asked off hand as Eclipse sat on the couch with a large exhausted sigh.

"Good guess" he smiled before indicating Alucard should sit. Alucard took his glasses in his right hand as he reclined on the couch as if he owned the place. His pose was alluring yet relaxed causing Eclipse to smile. "So what do you wish to know?"

"We need a way to infiltrate his organisation somehow." Alucard studied Eclipse while the man was thinking. He knew Eclipse, he was sure he did.

"Don't bother Alucard, you won't figure me out" Eclipse was now looking out the window,

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Sorry. It's against their rules"

"Who's?" Alucard watched as Eclipse gave a great sigh before locking eyes with him.

"Never mind. Besides we are here to talk about Serpentis not me. As to where to infultrate..the best move would be to place someone into his club. That is his blind spot, he arranges a lot of the meetings in there and goes there to relax. It's his one weak spot." Eclipse rose from the couch and walked to the desk, he picked up a red folder, which he handed to Alucard.

"That should have all your master needs. I hear you interrupted a deal? Who was in charge?"

"A chipped FREAK by the name of Blackthorn." Alucard growled, his anger at the man being able to hide from him still at the forefront of his mind.

"Hum, this may make the infiltration a little more difficult, as he is never far from his master. You would have to place someone whom you could trust…but would fit in. I would suggest Seras. Though she will have to change her appearance somewhat if she was with you last night."

"Why Seras?"

"He likes big busted women, so he fills the club with them" Eclipse gave a small smirk

Alucard put his head to one side as Integra summoned him, seems it was time to leave. He told Eclipse as much. So they both walked to the door, to be tackled by the children as they opened it.

"Whoa. Careful children. And just what do you lot want?" Eclipse asked.

"The Queen told us to get you and mister Alucard" With that one of the children grabbed Eclipse's hand while the others grabbed Alucard's coat and proceeded to drag the two down the corridor.

"You know..I could just suck these little ones into my self" Alucard stated in a bored tone as he replaced his glasses on his head.

"I'd rather you didn't. I don't want to have to explain it to the Queen..and besides imagine what Integra would do to you" Eclipse smirked at the images that played in his mind.

Alucard gave a great sigh "true"

They entered to find the party had dispersed somewhat; the children draged the two beings over to where the Queen was talking to Sir Integra. Both women smiled at the picture of two formidable men being dragged by children.

"We brought them your Majesty," the children chorused before running off. Both Eclipse and Alucard bowed to the queen.

"Alucard. It has been too long. As always you never change" the Queen gave a small smile "I trust you have acquired all you need from Sir Eclipse."

"I have"

"Then we had best return to the Manor." Integra addressed them all. "Your Majesty, Sir Eclipse." Integra bowed slightly then as the Queen gave them her leave, both walked from the room.

"Will they be successful Sir Eclipse?" The Queen asked.

"I have no doubt that they will be successful. I am just worried what the price will be for that success..

TBC..

KITG:ooh. Just who is Eclipse.? And who's rules can he not break? And what will Seras think about going to a club? R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Alittle pain

Chapter 4

The sun sunk below the horizon as the sky bleed from red to the darkness of the night. Stars glittered like diamonds as the night began anew and called to all its children to awaken from their slumber.

One rather disgruntled child of the night was already awake having never been asleep in the first place. Alucard growled at the servants as they passed the elder vampire on his walk through the mansion. He was so aggravated that he forgot he could just phase to his room, or call Seras in his mind. Integra had told him to go and get Seras so she could tell the female vampire that she was going to be sent on an undercover mission.

The only bright spark in this whole day was that Alucard would have to help Seras choose the outfit she would have to wear. Turns out the club had a Goth theme to the atmosphere, with chains and leather being the favourite coverings. He knew that would be no challenge to Seras. Leather had become her favourite fabric since she had become a true vampire. But he had an idea that she would have a few problems at how revealing the leather would have to be on this occasion.

Alucard walked into her chambers in full "I'm going to make your life hell mode" his demonic smirk was on his face as he thought of the ways he could wake her up. Loud bang? No…too human. Set her coffin on fire?…no too destructive. Perhaps he could play with her while she still slumbered. Perhaps a lovers caress to see how she would respond…she might slap him, but in the mood he was in, he thought it was worth it.

He pressed the release for her coffin and waited for the lid to slowly rise, he gave a brief glace at the words she had inscribed onto the coffin lid. This brought an uncharacteristic warm smile to his face. The smile slipped from his features upon seeing hers. She was curled up in a ball as blood tears slipped from her eyes. He could see that under her eyelids her eyeballs danced in frenzy.

He softly touched her cheek, wiping the blood tears from her skin. He brought the bloody digits to his mouth and licked the blood from them and sighed in euphoria, as her blood was still as sweet as he remembered. Then he gently caressed her face as she whimpered in her nightmare. Here was the great Alucard, once the feared Vlad Dracula, showing compassion to his child. True she was his child in the respect he made her. But Vampires have different moralities when it came to those they consider worthy enough to be their ma..

Alucard's eyes widened in shock as the thought played out in his mind. Where in the name of hell had that thought come from? True she was becoming a good Vampire and would be a Vampire to rivel him in time….but mate? He truly was more tired than he realised if he was thinking the police girl as his mate. He snarled in displeasure at this show of weakness inside him, he abhorred weakness. Yet when she whimpered again this too slipped from him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Police Girl" She moaned as her Masters voice pulled her mercifully from her nightmare. He moved back so it appeared as though he had been standing away from her. She would never know he had touched her in such a way.

"Master?" Her voice still slurred with sleep as she tried to focus on his face.

"Get up police girl. Our master has a mission for you" Alucard walked from the room, hearing Sera's rush around to grab some clothes before she ran to catch up with him.

She walked with him towards Integra's office; to casual observers it would look like she was catching up. But all within the Hellsing household knew Sera's was always just a step behind her master as a mark of respect. When both of them felt she had earned the right to be called a true elder Vampire such as he, then perhaps she would walk at his side.

They entered Sir Integra's office together to find like usual she was sitting behind her desk. Sera's often wondered if she was glued to her seat. Integra looked up at the two Vampires as the smoke from her cigar curled up to the ceiling.

"Ah. I take it Alucard has told you what this mission entails"

"No Sir Integra, he just told me to get up and that you had a mission for me" Integra shot Alucard an angry glare.

"I see. I want you to infiltrate Serpentis's nightclub. It's called Venom. You will gain employ at this club, I see in your records you work behind a bar to get through your school years."

"I did yes, wasn't a nightclub though, was more of a pub bar." Seras did not like where this was going.

"You will have to…how shall I say this? Dress to Mr Serpentis's taste." Even Integra looked uncomfortable saying that. Alucard on the other hand seemed positively ecstatic… Seras idly wondered if she could resign.

"I'm afraid to ask..but what do I have to wear?"

Integra handed her a photo of some of the female workers leaving the club. Saying they were wearing a belt was being kind. Seras looked to the ceiling hoping her mother and father, god rest their souls, would not see her.

"Alucard will help you choose but feel free to throw him into the dungeon if he tries to see you change."

"Master, you spoil all my fun." Alucard whined as he looked at Seras.

"Shut up Alucard. Take Seras and help her choose the outfit to blend in with.

88888

Alucard watched as Seras looked through the outfits that were hanging on the metal rack. She would pull one out and looked more horrified as she went along. There was even a playboy bunny suit in there.

"This one?" She asked holding the outfit against her body.

"No.. too common" He indicated the frills; looking like something a peasant in his time would wear. Don't get him wrong it would show off her breast wonderfully, so much so that in his time she probably be burned at the stake for trying to seduce the men of the village.

She placed it back and selected another one. "How about this?"

"Too…cute" Alucard shivered at the item, it was a Japanese style outfit, bright pink with even more frills.

Seras sighed and picked out yet another one. "Well how about this one?"

"Too French" He indicated the French maid outfit.

"Then this one?"

Alucard looked at the tight leather shorts with a tail flap that hung down, below the thighs were strips of leather that criss-crossed down her legs. It was almost like a skirt made out of them. She would have free movement while showing off her legs. The top was a black corset like item; on each breast piece it had a golden dragon curling round a nipple that would be exposed through a hole in the material.

"Perfect" He smiled. Seras took the clothes behind a screen in resignation. She had hoped he would discard this one like the rest, but obviously not..

What Seras didn't see was Alucard leave the room and return with a black box. Upon the box was a crest containing a dragon and shield. It was Alucard's family crest. He opened the box to show various pieces of jewellery. He pulled out what looked to be earrings, each were gold dragons breathing fire.

Alucard looked up as Seras came from behind the screen, he could not stop the gasp of awe at her form. The outfit made her look like a dark goddess. Seras stood self-consciously as Alucard prowled round her.

"Mmm…yes perfect. But it needs a few more..touches. Close your eyes Seras" He came towards her with the earrings in his grasp. Thinking he was going to put them in her ears. To say she was surprised when there was a sharp pain in her right nipple.

"OW!" She leapt back placing her hand over her nipple, feeling one of the earrings under her hand. "What the hell master?"

"It looks perfect Police girl. Now come here while I place the other in.

"You pervert!" She crossed her arms over her chest in defence.

"Come now Police Girl, Master said I had to make you fit in. Now don't complain it will heal. Now come here."

"No!" she put the table between him and her.

"Seras, do as your master commands!"

"As you keep pointing out. You are no longer my master Alucard." She shied away from Alucard as he began to almost chase her round the room.

"Now I'm wounded Seras. You think I would hurt you, my police girl?"

"Frequently" Seras responded in a dry tone

Alucard made a great show of being hurt, miming being stabbed in the heart before falling to the floor but before he could impact on the cold stone he phased right through it. The next thing Seras knew was a sharp pain in her left nipple. Alucard had appeared behind her and wrapped his arms about her to put the other earring into the nipple.

"Ow!" before she could think Seras punched Alucard right in the face, he stepped back in shock while his eyes glowed red in anger. Seras put her hand to her mouth as the realisation dawned on her of what she had just done.

Alucard advanced on her with murder in his eyes, for at this moment he was a master that had been hit by one of his own. That would not go unpunished! He would make her learn her place, he smirked as she stepped back from him in fear. That was the worst thing she could do, he loathed weakness. Was she like all the others? Was she weak like those pitiful brides he had once in his castle?

"You dare lay a hand on me police girl?"

"M..master..i'm sorry I," She stuttered a moment. But then it was like a switch was flicked inside her and Alucard was left standing in awe of her rage that was turned upon him. "It's your own Bloody fault! You perverted, twisted excuse for a vampire. What did you think was going to do if you stabbed me in my boob?!"

With that Seras grabbed a black fluffy jacket and stomped from the room. Alucard stood there a moment in muted shock, before with a large smile he followed her from the room. She arrived at Sir Integra's office before he did, to say she was surprised when Seras stormed into the room would be an understatement. Though she did not show her surprise outwardly but for a raise of her eyebrow. She watched Alucard walk in with a smirk upon his face and wondered just what had transpired.

"I see you are suitably ..equipped. Now you are to make your way to the Venom nightclub and apply for a job on the premises. Serpintis is very thorough and will check up on you. We need to make you false documentation and find you accommodation for now. We have chosen a studio flat near the club, it is fully furnished and we have already sent a coffin for you to sleep in during the day." Integra handed over a set of keys as she shot looks to Alucard as he just continued to stand there and smile.

"Now all we need is a name for you. We have chosen he last name as Holmwood, we thought you could choose the first."

Seras stood there trying to think of a name that she could use, but before a good name could form in her mind, Alucard spoke up for the first time in the entire meeting.

"Mina"

Integra wasn't quite sure..but she may have just died. Alucard had suggested they call Seras, Mina? As in the name that belonged to the Mina Harper? As in the Mina Harper that was the beginning of his downfall, the name that no one dare speak in his presence if you didn't want to be on the receiving end of a death glare and nightmares for months on end?

"Mina…I like it." Seras smiled as she rolled the name through her head. Integra rolled her eyes, trust Seras not to know the significance of the name.

"Very well, Mina Holmwood it is." Integra nodded to Walter whom walked from the room to make the correct documentation for Seras. "Alucard will check up with you systematically during the week."

Walter came back into the room carrying a cute little black Coffin handbag and a matching purse. He handed these to Seras, inside were the documents she needed, driving licence, passport, even a bank and credit card. Integra pointed out that the credit card had an unlimited balance…but she was not to test it. Then Walter handed her a set of keys.

"Miss Victoria, I have took the liberty of acquiring you some transportation. Outside is a black Harley Davidson 'Night train'. It has a tracking device installed so we know where you are. Also I have installed special compartments to hide you guns inside."

"Oooh, Thank you Walter." Seras embraced the elder butler in gratitude.

"Here is the address of you studio flat. My God watch over you. Amen" With that Seras and Alucard were dismissed.

They walked together through the large mansion, down the ornate wooden staircase to the front doors. There gleaming in the winter sunlight was the Harley Davidson 'Night Train'. Seras squealed like a six year old and jumped on the bike. She then proceeded to hug the petrol tank.

"Oooh who's a beautiful baby." She cooed at the bike as if it was a pet. Alucard raised an eyebrow at her form, she looked up at hi as he just stood there. "What?"

Alucard just stood there as before, nothing moving, not even the breeze dared to ruffle his hair. Not even his eyebrow moved as he waited for an explanation to her actions.

"They just make me feel all tingerly inside"

"Tingerly?"

"Yes."

"What else makes you 'tingerly'?" he questioned.

"Fast cars, bikes….your guns"

Alucard blinked at that comment. She became all tingerly about his guns? He got a mental image of Seras, naked, hugging Jackal and Casuel. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold his guns again with out that flying through his brain.

"You get all Tingerly over my gun police girl? Well I never knew, but I'm sure I could do a lot more than make you tingle. Moan, writhe," He gave a sadistic smirk "Scream."

Seras blushed at Alucard's remark, she knew exactly what gun he was talking about and it was not made of metal. She scowled at him as she set about starting the bike.

"You sick, arrogant, corpsified," She started the bike so had to yell to be herd over the sound of the deep rumbling engine. " PERVERTED, BASTARD!"

Seras gunned the engine and roared out of the estate towards London. Alucard watched her go with a smile before tuning back inside. He was tired, plus he had some rather delightful but slightly annoying Images in his head. Almost subconsciously he looked back to Seras as she disappeared into the distance, as a long lost feeling seemed to stir within him.

Was it loss? No it was not loss, and it wasn't because he was alone. He knew that feeling too well to mistake it. But the lack of her presence was almost painful. Alucard walked into the mansion with a scowl upon his face as his thoughts turned inwards. What was this feeling clawing at his heart?

He was walking down the stone steps to the basement levels before he realised where he was, but then a thought formed as to what this feeling was and it stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in shock as his heart almost beat in confirmation of the thought.

Love?

TBC..

888888

**KITG:** think we have confirmed Alucard is a Perverted bastard..but we all knew that already. Never the less it's good to have confirmation (insert evil smirk) Now I'm a little disappointed with my readers of this fic. Over 1000 hits and only 7 reviews? Come now people but that is pathetic. We authors need your support, tell us what you think. Love it? Hate it? Anything as long as it's constructive criticism. Authors like myself don't just knock these up I five minutes, we take time out to sit down a write so you can read them and escape your life for a while.

So please Review when you read.

How will Seras get on with the job interview? What is her studio flat like? And is Blackthorn getting closer to finding out exactly who Alucard is? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5: A little comfort

KITG: Hello people, sorry for the long wait, my laptop went to silicone heavan. So here is an xmas pressie for you. Hope you all have a good one :)

Chapter 5

The wind sung through her hair as the Harley Davidson 'Night Train' roared down the brightly light streets of London. It would not take her long to find the studio flat as she had patrolled these streets for a few years before she joined D-11. The bike hummed into the lower gear as she slowed down to park in front of the flat. Seras gasped as she saw the size of it, the flat was above a gothic clothing store called Black Lace. The entrance to the flat was a set of steel black fire stairs to the rear that led up to a heavy-duty security door.

The Night Train glided round the back with a bone-shaking rumble to the small Garage that was in the Studio flats deeds. She stopped the bike beside the garage before walking up the stairs to the flats door. She had some time before she had to go to the Interview at the club so might as well take a look around. The key opened the three locks after she had entered the lock code Walter had given her.

Seras could not hold in the gasp as she entered. The Place was decorated to the style her character for this mission. Dark colours with rich reds, gold's and purples. There were gold dragons painted on the wall, they looked like the earrings that Alucard had placed through her nipples. Seras growled at the reminder of what that pervert had done. She placed her various clothes and toiletries into the various places to make it seem as though it was lived in.

The black marble mantel-clock chimed the hour signalling that she had better take off for the club. She stepped out and locked the door before walking back down to the little garage. This time she decided to put her black helmet on, as she didn't want to get pulled over by the police. The night was just becoming alive as pub-crawlers and club goers crowded the streets deciding which clubs to try. It was still early in the night as it was November; the days were shorter so it was only just after six. The Bike pulled up down the side ally of the club and Seras got off. She pressed the bike lock which kicked in the immobiliser so unless they had her key, the bike would not start. Walter would kill her if she got it nicked as soon as she had been given the thing.

She walked round to the entrance of the club; not bothering to wait in the queue Seras came right up to the bouncers. Much to the annoyance of those still waiting.

"Oi babe! Wait your turn" the man next in line shouted in a drunken leery tone. He looked Seras up and down before a smile spread across his face. "Though you can stay with me sweet heart. I can show you a good time."

Seras ignored him as she talked to the bouncers. She didn't get past her name and that she was here for the interview before the man that had spoken before groped her from behind. His hand was resting over her right breast, grabbing hold of the dragon ring in her nipple. Something animalistic awoke inside her. No one was to touch her there. They had been a gift from her master; only her master had a right to touch there. She had the man on the floor before he could blink, hand bent behind his back in a police hold.

"Ow! Shit babe. Easy, easy! Let me go already!" he whimpered, behind her the two bouncers whistled in amazement.

"Never touch me again," Seras snarled before pushing the man back into the crowed. She turned back to the bouncers. " I 'm here for a job interview. About bar work."

"Sure thing. Follow me" the large barrel of a man spoke. His was voice higher than one would expect for his build as he pushed the black doors of the club open.

The gold glittered serpents on the door came to life as the club lights strobed across them in a multi-coloured hue. The beat thumped across the room, as the music was at a deafening volume, women with busts as big as hers gyrated in metal cages suspended above the floor. Each cage was attached to a snakehead that melded with the ceiling. At the rear the inverted cross and snake symbol was proudly displayed and it gave Seras moment of pause once more, something that had long been lost was trying to claw to the surface of her mind, she was sure of it.

She was led to a lift near the bar area, the lift was padded with red leather and lined with brass handrails. The loud music became a dull throb as the lift doors closed and the bouncer pressed the button for the second floor. It did not escape her notice that it had 2 sublevels, which is strange in itself. This wasn't America, Britain homes do not have basements, its too expensive because of the water table, a basement would flood all the time and it would cost a lot of money to build the basement to stop that from happening. The only places in Britain with sublevels in ground buildings were Church crypts and castle dungeons.

The lift reached the destined floor with a musical ding. The music from downstairs was barely noticeable and Seras realized that must be some serious soundproofing for the higher levels. The bouncer knocked on the door and waited for the man inside to give permission to enter. He opened the door and motioned for Seras to enter.

"What is it Richard?" The smooth, snake like voice clipped out.

"Its another girl applying for the bar job boss." Richard indicated Seras as she stood there trying to hide how nervous she felt.

"Very well, hopefully you will be better than that stupid blonde that I hired last week." He gave her a quick glace as he dismissed Richard with a wave of his hand. "Please take a seat"

Seras walked over to the large leather chair and sheepishly took a seat; she crossed her legs and waited as Serpentis continued to type on his laptop. He finished with what ever he was doing and leaned back in his chair as he regarded Seras. His eyes flicked over her form and she withheld the urge to rip his lecherous eyes out as they lingered on her breasts.

"Mmm. You're not bad on the eyes, and with that outfit you will fit in nicely. I take it that you have some experience with bar work?"

"Yes, I have pulled pints and mixed cocktails"

"Well what you don't know you will soon pick up. Come, let me show you around" He placed his hand upon her back as she rose from the chair to guide her to the door. She tried not to shiver at his touch.

Serpentis took her around the club, showed her the VIP suits and the bar where she would be serving. He showed her where she could stow her stuff, the staff room and finally introduced her to her fellow staff members.

"So what do you think? Still interested?"

"Very much so, I'm sure I will love it"

"Good, of course you can wear your own clothes, but try to keep in the style you are in. the only thing I will give you is this broach. Make sure you keep it on you when you come to work; it's your digital clocking in chip. Lets me know you have been in work and have left. I'm sure you want to get paid so don't loose it"

"Yes sir" Seras took the broach and attached it on the left hand side of her small top. "When would you like me to start?"

"I hope you are nocturnal, as I need you to work from 6pm to about 2am." He smiled at her as if it was some kind of little joke, she could see the thought flowing though his mind _Nocturnal like a vampire._

"Don't worry, graveyard shifts suit me actually" Seras gave him a sweet smile as she played on his joke.

"Good. Well you can start now if you like, to get a feel for the place."

"Ok, is there somewhere I can put my motorbike?"

"Bring it into the back yard through the loading bay gates. Michel would you wait by the back door to let in… oh my I seem to have been remiss in my manners and have not asked your name"

"Mina. Mina Holmwood"

"Mmm, nice. I am Mr Serpentis. Welcome to Venom"

8888

Seras slowly directed her bike down the ally to the rear loading bay, she could see Michel standing there holding open the black wooden gates to let her in. She could see him checking out the bike as she slowly rumbled to a stop. He whistled has he came up.

"Wow sweetheart, that's one rocking bike. How did you afford that?"

"It was a gift….from my family" She smiled; she might as well call them that. Though she wondered how that would place Sir Integra in the whole family structure?...Mum? Seras sniggered at the thought of Integra baking cookies for kids. They would probably be in the shape of crosses and contain garlic.

"You must have one rich family" Michel waited for her to make sure the bike was secure before escorting her back inside the club. Together they headed towards the bar. "I'm going to show you the ropes behind the bar. Lets see how you do with a mixer. Make a Blue Bison"

Seras reached out for one of large jugs under the bar and filled it with ice. She then got 2 shots of Bombay Sapphire, popped the tops on two WKD blues and poured all this into the jug. The final touch was two shots of Smirnoff Vodka. She then placed to tall glasses with blue straws beside it. A waitress in an outfit not too far off Seras's own walked up and took the jug to a table of young women.

"Well done. I think you'll do just fine." Michel smiled and Seras found herself returning the smile, he had one of those warm faces of a friend. But also a bit of Jack-the-lad about him, in his stance and his self-confidence.

The night went slowly on as Seras quickly got to grips with the layout of the bar, Michel just stood back as she served the customers, only helping her out every now and then when she didn't know where something was. Already she had caught the eyes of male and female customers alike with her ample breasts. The tips she had been give were more than some of the girls who had been working her for some time.

"Is this the new bitch Michel?" A blonde woman asked in a bitchy tone as she came up with an empty round tray. She wore a playboy bunny outfit that seemed slightly out of place in Venom.

"Put your claws away Goldie" Michel sighed. He looked quickly to Seras as she tried to stifle a laugh. _Goldie? How cliché was that?_

"You think my name is funny bitch?"

"Yes, though I think the outfit is more amusing" Seras was surprised; it was like her mouth acted before her brain had thought out what she wanted to say. As if something dark had risen within her to scorn this pathetic mortal. Whoa…hang on? Pathetic mortal?

She looked up to see Goldie was about to slap her, with Seras's vampiric senses she could take her time in moving to one side. This resulted with Goldie flat on her ass. She glared at Seras as she got up from the floor and stomped off to the VIP section of the club. Seras turned to Michel as he gave his distinctive whistle of awe.

"Wow Mina. You do not want to get on the bad side of Goldie"

"Think it's a little late for the warning Michel."

"Yeah but seriously, she's the bosses niece." Michel began to wipe down the bar as Seras took out her tips and started to count the money.

"She's his niece? Why does she dress up like that? Doesn't exactly fit in does it? The whole time she was talking I kept expecting a large snake to come down and eat the poor little bunny"

"True. I think the boss only puts up with her to shut his sister up. In her time here Goldie has had 5 female staff fired by running to mommy. So be careful."

"Ah, if I apologise it will be fine. We might even be friends" Seras beamed as she looked at Michel. Only to look on confused as he broke down laughing.

"Oh! Good one Mina!"

"What?"

"You were joking right?" Michel looked at her confused face. "You weren't joking. Boy you sure are naive. Goldie would probably scratch your eyes out"

"I'd like to see her try, after what I saw this little lady do to the prick outside" Michel and Seras turned to Richard as he leaned against the bar. " It's about closing time Mike."

"So it is Richard. You turned the last drunks away? And what did Mina do? Slap a guy?"

"Yeah there all gone. And she nearly broke the guys arm, never mind slapping Mike." Richard laughed as Michel passed the large man a whisky.

"Geeze . Maybe you don't have to worry about Goldie." Michel laughed as he started to place the chairs upside down on the round tables that littered the floor. "Well. It will be Christmas soon. That means we'll be open till 4am, did the boss say you'll be working then Mina?"

"I'm on a trial at the moment. Guess I'll find out if I get the job or not soon enough" Seras handed Michel his half of the tips with a bright smile.

"Well you have my vote" Michel gave her a hug and a smile as he looked to Richard.

"You have mine too poppet, I don't want to have to keep chasing girls who bite off more than they can chew. I'm always saving Goldie's ass. She's always promising more than she's willing to fulfil. The punters tend to get annoyed when she backs down." Richard laughed, downing the last of the whiskey. "Well that's me done for the night. See you guys tomorrow."

Richard heaved his large bulk from the bar stool and headed for the back door, the hydraulic door catch slowly brought the door to a smooth close. Michel began turning off the bar lights then grabbed his and Seras's coat. He held the coat up so she could put her hands through the sleeves. They walked to the back door and Michel opened it so she could go.

"You staying Michel?" Seras asked as she stood beside the bike.

"Yeah, just for a little while. Need to go over the numbers with the boss. I'll see you tomorrow night Mina" He opened the back gate as Seras put her helmet on and started the engine before with a quick wave she disappeared into the night.

8888

When Seras returned to the studio flat after locking the bike in the garage she was not surprised to see Alucard sat on one of the sofas. Strangely he had managed to turn the TV on and seemed to be watching the 1961 version of 'The Pit and the Pendulum' He was laid back on the sofa, his long red coat and his wide brim hat had been shed and thrown on the floor with a tired flair. He was just in his white shirt and coal trousers as he rested one arm over his eyes as his body seemed to exude exhaustion.

"Alucard?"

"How did your first day like a mortal go?" He asked, his voice heavy with a sigh.

"To be expected, I'm on a trial period." She sat down by his feet on the sofa. "So, what are you doing here? Sir Integra ask you to check on me?"

"That and the fact she's driving me mad"

"Alucard, you are already mad."

"No I'm insane not mad…there's a difference…though now I am both" he moved his arm just enough so one of his claret eyes could look at her. "Anything worth reporting?"

"Not really? Seems Serpentis has a niece called Gloria. She's one of the floor girls wearing of all things, a playboy bunny outfit. She also seems to have a lot of sway in the place thanks to mum bending Serpentis's ear every time Gloria doesn't like something."

Seras rose from her place on the sofa and walked towards the fridge. Inside looked like a normal fridge as the light came on. Milks, eggs, bacon. Everyday things that would be found in many fridges. But when Seras pressed a switch to one side, part of the fridge moved back to reveal a cooled section containing blood packs. Seras reached for one and looking over her shoulder she could see Alucard had perked up. She tossed him one as she closed the fridge.

"Couldn't figure out how to open it could you?" She laughed. He just grunted as he sank his fangs into the bag to begin drinking it. "So what has Sir Integra been doing to drive you mad?"

"I have been following boring mortals all night, trying to find out if there is another drop off point. But they hide their tracks too well, Master wasn't too happy about it." Alucard yawned as he threw his empty blood pack through a portal. He held his hand out for Seras's, she handed it to him and watched as he threw it to follow his own. She hoped it was to the bin and not to sir Integra's office.

"Well I'm off to sleep" Seras walked into her bedroom. The place was pitch black; the windows had been covered so no light could enter. So basically her room had turned into a bedroom sized coffin. The bed was a queen size four-poster, with thick red curtains.

She put on some black satin pyjamas before climbing in the bed. She got comfortable as she heard the TV turn off, there was a little light as Alucard walked into the room.

"I'll come back for a report each night near dawn. But if it is important call me in your mind. Do not phone the master. Seems Serpentis watches all new employees phone records. We can't have you linked with us."

"Okay, give my love to Walter." Seras felt Alucard create a portal but instead of his presence leaving. There came a bump. "Alucard…did you just walk into the wall?"

The only reply she got was a growl. Seras bit her hand to stop herself from laughing at him. He must have been tired if he messed that up. She shuffled over and yanked him down on the bed before shuffling back to her side to get comfortable again.

"Why police girl, you only had to ask"

"Shut up Alucard. You can bugger off to your own coffin if you're going to start. But if you want to sleep without Integra calling you then shut up and sleep." With that Seras turned over and let herself drift off. There was a big enough gap between the two of them so it was like they had an entire single bed to themselves.

Alucard looked at her form a moment before with a small smile he closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Storm Clouds

KITG: thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistakes. i really need to get a beta for Hellsing :)  


Chapter 6

Serpentis dismissed Michel after he had reported on the takings for that and how the new girl had handled herself. Michel thought she was a little naïve when it came to men and their sexual come-ons. Though perhaps naïve was too strong a word, she just wasn't quite sure how to deal with them other than to either go quiet or threaten them.

Serpentis smiled, perhaps that would be a good thing to have in the club. This Mina Holmwood was turning out to be a good investment on his part. If she continued to do this well he may have other things he could use her for, she would have to be trained in how to use her body to arouse men. Though to be true she would not need much with that shape. He had been sufficiently aroused himself when she had walked in, she would definitely become one of his favourites of that he had no doubt. That is if she could be trusted.

He filed the image of the young Mina in his mind before looking back to his laptop to place the account numbers into the account program before checking his encrypted emails. He smiled, as another buyer was interested in the new chips. Maybe he could hike off some of the guard dog models this time. But first he needed to deal with this Hellsing organisation. As if summoned by that thought, Blackthorn walked into the office with a strange look on his face.

"Sir, you are not going to believe this" He spoke as he placed a manila folder on Serpentis's desk. Atop the folder was the symbol of the royal family. It was also stamped with _Top Secret_. Serpentis began to look through the folder as Blackthorn looked on while wringing his hands. It didn't take long for Serpentis to voice his view on this document.

"Where the hell did you get this load of bullshit?" He threw it at the Blackthorn in disgust.

"But it's all true Sir. It was taken from inside the Palace itself"

"Are you sure it's not one of the princes horror stories. Because you see I am having trouble believing that the man we are dealing with is not a chipped Vampire but a real life one who just so happens to be COUNT DRACULA WITH HIS NAME SPELT BACKWARDS!" Serpentis eyes flashed red as he roared at Blackthorn.

"P..please Sir…"

"Please sir, Please sir. What are you? Oliver Twist?" Serpentis was in a foul rage as he advanced on the now cowering Blackthorn.

"No Sir. The file is genuine. It came from the celestial room. Its from Sir Eclipses personal files, there is no mistake" Blackthorn babbled out with such speed that spittle flew from his lips.

Serpentis stopped at the mention of Sir Eclipse; he looked at Blackthorn before picking up the folder from the floor and walking back to his desk. He leaned back and began to read the file in more depth, almost acting as though Blackthorn wasn't even there. He seemed now to reading the file in earnest, absorbing all the details like a sponge. Finally he looked up at Blackthorn with and inquisitive look upon his face.

"Let us set up a test. I need you to get me a sample of this "Alucard". Get me a sample of his blood. I want to see exactly what I am dealing with. Let loose one of the new defective chipped vampires with one of the guard dogs. That should grab his attention." Serpentis turned his chair to look at the colouring dawn sky, dismissing Blackthorn with that almost casual turn.

Blackthorn left the room with little noise but as soon as the door closed he sighed in relief. Serpentis in a rage was not a thing to be on the receiving end of. He knew that Serpentis could rip him limb from limb without breaking a sweat. He travelled down to the sub-levels, into the storage areas where they kept the experiments. Blackthorn selected one of the bestial experiments before continuing on to where the human experiments with the Vampire chips were held. These were the first chipped vampire experiments…to say they were unstable was an understatement, but they still had their uses.

"Let me out…leet mee ooout" A voice wailed above the snarls and whimpers.

"Are you going to behave if I let you out Mitch?"

"Probably not bossman hehehehe" the voice giggled from inside of a locked padded cell.

"Didn't think so. But that's ok Mitch. Because I'm such a nice man, I'll let you play as long as you promise to play outside." Blackthorn walked up to the door and placed key in the lock as he waited for Mitch to reply.

"I don't know Bossman. It's pretty nice in here, filled with lovely, fresh meat sacks. All those female scientists, I bet their blood tastes so sweet." He purred in madness-steeped oblivion.

"Now, now Mitch. If you promise I'll give you a pet to take with you." Blackthorn turned his tone sweet and persuasive.

"Okay Bossman, I promise" He agreed like small child as he almost bounched while waiting for Blackthorn to open the door.

"Here you go Mitch. Now take your pet and go out to play"

"Come on boy, lets go play" Mitch was revealed in the light as he reached out to take the chain from Blackthorn's grasp. He was almost feral; his hands long and claw like. The tips of his fangs were hanging over the edges of his lips. Everything about him screamed predator.

Blackthorn watched as Mitch left the building with his pet on the Security cameras. He knew the Freak wouldn't act till nightfall so was not surprised to see the creature crawl down the nearest manhole. Mitch had always loved the dark. The night was just about the get a lot more interesting.

Once he was sure Mitch was on his way, Blackthorn walked to the lab segments of the basement. There one of the scientists was playing with some device or another but he looked up as Blackthorn entered.

"How can I help you sir?" The scientist stood with his hands behind his back as he waited to see just exactly why Blackthorn had entered his lab.

"I need some kind of device to get a sample of blood without the subject realising. Preferably in a bullet" Blackthorn walked around the lab, looking at the various devices in the room.

I might have just the thing. This desert eagle has hollow shell ammo. When fired it well penetrate the subject and the one-way holes will let blood enter the empty centre before exiting. Then you just follow the tracer to the bullet.

"That will do nicely"

888888

He moved in the dank recess of the sewer system to find the perfect place to hunt. He was in the old Victorian sewer line. Each looking like a miniature railway tunnel so your mind told you that any second you would hear a train bearing down upon you. Soon he heard the rumble behind the walls and came to a collapsed section of the sewer system. There was flashing light and a roar of sound as a subway train shot past the fallen section. Mitch smiled as he petted the creature by his side. It whined at the light and sound but was soothed at Mitch's touch.

"Good boy. This is a good place to hide, don't you think?" He purred at the dark shape at the end of the chain, it crooned in response as it leaned into his touch. "Lets find a place to hang out until it gets dark. Because we like the dark don't we?"

They found an emergency storage room and opened the door with ease, as the lock had no strength compared to his. Inside were traffic cones, torches, emergency phone line, everything you could need if an accident happened. Mitch let go of the chain and the creature sat happily by the door. The glowing yellow eyes regarded the being it now considered its master.

"We will have to think of a name for you won't we boy? Lets see…Fluffy?" The creature growled it anger. It did not want the name. "No? Okay..how about, Butch?" Again he growled showing his distaste at the name.

Mitch sat there looking at the glowing yellow eyes and tried to think of a name that was fitting to a creature such as this. Well a name that a bloodthirsty psychopath with a mentality of a 10 year-old could think of anyway.

"You're tough to please you know that boy? Okay….how about….Fenris?" There came a growling purr in affirmation that he liked it. "Ahh, you like that one? Okay..Fenris it is."

They sat down in silence as the rumble and shunts of trains echoed down the tunnels as they went along the tracks like chained snakes. The sounds of rats as they scurried to and fro looking for food was quickly silenced as a blood top up, the disease-ridden creatures providing little sustenance for the two predators. The walls around them were damp with slivers of water that reflected the lights from the trains as they passed.

Dawn turned to noon, noon turned to evening and finally evening to night as the sun bleed across the sky in its death knell. Mitch smiled as he rose from his seat and grasped the chain to lead his pet out with him. They moved down the now quieter line as the night trains went merrily on their way in the eternal night of the underground. He climbed off the rail and onto the platform to walk up to the night sky.

"Stop! You can't travel through the tunnels like that! Do you want to be killed?" Mitch turned to see a lonely station guard coming towards him with the quick step. The guard had not seen Fenris yet as the creature had yet to step from the dark tunnel.

"Do I want to get killed? Perhaps I do..but you…I know you want to die." Mitch leapt at the guard causing them both to crash to the floor. Screams and spouts of blood as he ripped out the guards throat, laughing in euphoria as he did so.

"Ooooh…perfect! Sweet delight. I want more Fenris. Come here boy. Take what you want" He waited as the great fur covered creature ripped off an arm to chew on as they continued on their way. The stars shone down as the cold air ripped through the few travellers that were about this area of London. Mitch could see them grasping their coats tight against them as the first day of December announced its intentions for the future. To be a cold and unforgiving herald of snow.

They wandered a while before they saw a group of young teens messing about in the park. They were drinking beer a knocking the dog mess bins over in their destructive boredom. They never would know their future past the present…because the present was about to end…to be permanent past.

Mitch walked up with Fenris in a sick parody of a person walking a dog. Mitch looked down at the ruined red bin to place your dogs mess in with distaste as the smell to his heightened nostrils caused him to wrinkled his nose a moment before looking at the kids with a wide…friendly smile. The smile a shark gives to its prey before it takes a huge chunk out of them.

"Well look at the little babes before the wolf."

"What you high man? Little late for you and you friend to be playing Halloween, bitch." This was the mouthy one of the group he came up poking Mitch in the chest.

"Bitch? Well that's not very nice is it?" Before anyone could blink…Mr mouthy was missing his jaw. They all stood shocked as the lower jaw landed in the grass a distance away. The Mr mouthy was trying to scream without a mouth or tongue so it came out as a gargled exhale of air through his voice box.

The girls screamed and ran as the others went to attack Mitch. He moved to one side as one tried to stab him with a knife the guy over balanced and suddenly he was missing the arm holding the knife. He had a moment to scream in agony as his blood flowed from the ripped appendage, but then it was gargled as his throat was ripped out.

By bow the guys that were left had twigged that something was not right with this whole situation and decided to run away shouting that Mitch was a nut. Mitch just happily stood there as he pulled on the chain so Fenris came to sit beside him. He leaned down and unhooked the chain.

"Fetch boy"

There was a flash of grey fur as Fenris chased those that fled, Mitch laughed as their screams rent the night. Fenris incapacitated the first then ran for the next, did the same to that one then went after the third. He brought the third back to Mitch to have then ran off like a loyal dog fetching a stick.

"Good boy Fenris. You can have what you want."

Mitch sat down leaning against Fenris bulk as the creature feasted on the bodies once his master had drained the dry. There was the crunch of bone and sinew as Fenris's large jaws easily dealt with the remains. Mitch just waited as he licked the blood from his lips. Oh how he had longed for this, locked in the darkness waiting for each feeding. But he longed for fresh warm blood, the blood that had come from the creators had be stale and luke warm, tainted with drugs as they had killed bums and druggies.

But this sweet ambrosia he had just partaken had been pure bliss. These troubled rich youths, their blood pandered from the rich life they had enjoyed. The strongest thing they had touch would have been weed and alcohol. He would sit here and wait, he wasn't quite sure what exactly for but he would wait. Bossman had said to wait, that he would make it worth Mitch's while if he waited. But as all ten year-olds…Mitch became bored.

He got to his feet and re-attached Fenris's leash before taking a quick stroll through the park, heading towards some lights. He could hear music and talking as if something important was going on, then the night lit up as row upon row of multi-coloured lights were turned on. There came an accompanying shout of happiness with the lights and jingles of bells. Mitch came into the main square to see a giant tree was all lit up like the street, the gold star twinkled down at him. All around the tree were people looking on in awe at the tree. Behind the tree from where Mitch was standing, some people were talking on the stage.

It was time to let the blood flow….


	7. Chapter 7: Clash of lightening

Chapter 7

Seras dreamed old dreams in the torpor of the dead, she wandered through happy memories, as for the first time in weeks she was not plagued by the same nightmare that had repeated itself day after day. This time it flitted through memories of her as a young girl. She dreamt of one Halloween many years ago. Seras had her friends round before they went out to go trick or treating. She twirled in her outfit as she waited for her mother to take them all out. While all her other friends were dressed as princesses and cute bunnies, Seras had chosen something fitting for all hallows. She was not a witch, or Frankenstein's monster. No, she had chosen to be a vampire. She had a cute little bat sat on her shoulder, a long flowing cape and a black dress, little did she know she would be wearing that dress again for a different reason. Her mother led them out into the night as her father was working late at the police station and so couldn't take her this year.

They went door to door, shouting the normal limerick '_Trick or treat?'_ for an hour or two before her mum said it was time to go home. They dropped each of her friends home before Seras walked back with her mother. Her bag was full of sweets and as she neared the house she couldn't wait to tuck in. She looked up as the front door of their house opened before they got to the end of the drive and saw her father waiting at the door with a smile on his face to welcome his family home.

"_Daddy!"_

"_Have fun poppet?"_

"_Yes daddy, look at all my candy" _she held open the bag to show its contents

"_You can eat some later Seras, dinner first." _ Her mother chimed in as she took the bag to look after it.

"Oh mum!" Seras whined, after all she had done all the hard work to get the candy. She wanted some now

"No Seras, later. Come on inside and change" 

"_Yes mum"_ Seras gave a great sigh as she trudged into the house.

"_Wait a minute poppet. Go into the living room. I got a little present for you"_ Seras squeed before running into the house to see what her father had gotten her.

There sat on the chair was a huge gold-dragon-stuffed toy, it was almost bigger than her. She tackled the stuffed toy, almost hugging it to death as she revelled in the safe feeling, cuddled as she was, enveloped in its fluffy form. She snuggled against it…….

8888

Alucard looked down as Seras snuggled against him as if he was a stuffed toy, she had a bright smile upon her face. Obviously she was having a good dream finally and Alucard allowed himself a small smile, she brought this side of him out more and more. He thought back through his life, trying to think when someone had brought such carefree feelings to his heart. They were few and far between; he had smiled in malice, smiled in bloodthirsty euphoria but he had not smiled in the way he was now very often. Strange how a smile could mean so many things, but a pure smile such as the one that was on his face now, barely visible, but he had a feeling it would grow if she stayed by his side.

Seras was so innocent with her nature, not even Elizibeta had brought out this side of him. She had touched it, but the times they lived in would not let the feelings flourish. There was war, betrayal and finally the death of his beloved. That had been the first plunge into madness and the darkness of the night.

No, he would not grow attached again. He would not, could not, bear another Separation like that. He served his master because he had to, perhaps there was a little more to it than that. He would make anyone suffer if they killed Integra. He had helped her grow from childhood to the strong women she was now. There were feelings there to be sure. But also resentment that he had to be imprisoned such. If she were not such a worthy master he would not serve her.

Alucard felt Seras stir against him, he closed his eyes and kept his face neutral, he knew Seras would over react if she knew, he knew, she had snuggled against him. So he waited to see what she would do. He felt her snuggle closer, trying to stay in her comfort dream state and then felt her hand roam his chest as her dream gave way to reality and she tried to figure out just what she was cuddled against. He almost smiled when her head shot up from his chest and for her to shoot from the bed like a frightened rabbit. He waited until she had calmed down a bit and started to get dressed before he peaked open one eye as she chose a red tank top, short black shorts and matching red elbow-length-gloves. He tried not to groan in lust as he saw her curvaceous form, he was finally looking at her, really looking instead of thinking of her as someone he had to train. Once she walked from the room he opened his other claret eye with a wide smile.

He slowly rose from the bed and smoothed out his shirt before heading towards the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Seras bluish and again Alucard had to hide his smile. He bowed courteously as she handed him a blood pack.

"Nice sleep, police girl?"

"Fine thank you Alucard" came her quick reply, though the blush still remained.

He was about to wind her up about the fact they had slept in the same bed together, when his master's voice rang through his mind. Seras saw this and waited patiently for him to finish speaking to her.

_"Alucard!"_

"_You shattered my eardrums, master?"_

"_You have no eardrums in your mind Alucard. I need you here now! We have a situation!" _Integra sounded aggravated, almost flustered like a mother hen about the situation.

"_As you command, my master"_ Alucard closed his mind as he ended the conversation and turned back to Seras whom had been sucking on her blood pack as she waited.

"Something important?" She had seen Alucards face change as his master's feelings had filtered through the link he had with Sir Integra.

"I'm not sure, but Integra is fluttering like a fox is in the hen house."

"Must be bad then. Guess I will see you later my Master. Time I went to the club"

"Yes, be careful my Seras" He caressed her cheek tenderly as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock,_ his Seras?_

Alucard realised what he had said almost too late, as he wasn't even sure he had said it himself. His Seras? He had said it in such a way, not as a master claims his slave. But as a lover worries for his beloved. He needed to say something quickly to cover himself.

"Well..you are mine. I am your master, I made you….and you are so cute…just like a pet kitten" Alucard knew she hated that name. He phased through the wall just before she threw a kitchen knife at him, his laughter hiding his internal confusion.

888888

Alucard appeared in Sir Integras office with his frown hidden behind his amber glasses. Integra was watching a TV screen, which displayed a bloodbath as a reporter from the BBC was talking about what had happened. Behind him you could see armed police rushing to a hidden area. The Reporter was cut off by screams and gunfire as an armed officer was thrown back into the view of the camera from behind a building. His bulletproof vest had huge claw marks rent within it. Blood flowed from holes in the vest; whatever had done it had cleaved through it like butter.

"Alucard I need you down there now, I have already sent our units to cordon off the area." Integra commanded him as he turned his gaze from the Television. He watched as Integra moved back to her desk with purpose as she called Walter to bring the car round

"As you command my master" Alucard wasted no time in phasing to the location.

His eyes glinted as the scent of spilled blood filled his nostrils; he walked toward the sound of the screams comforted by the weight of Jackel and Casull under his Jacket. As he came closer to the carnage he could hear the crunching and tearing of bone and sinew. He could see a dark shape in the dim alleyway; the gutters ran red with the spilled blood.

"Ooooh, what's this Fenris? A new toy to play with?" There was an intake of breath as the speaker tested the scent. "Yuk, he smells like crap. You can have him Fenris. Kill"

The dark shape moved and locked yellow eyes on Alucard, it snarled as rows of white teeth gleamed. The creature stepped into the little light there was and Alucards eyes widened in shock as he withheld what stood before him.

"It can't be.."

"What? You never seen a puppy before?" the voice spoke again.

"They were wiped out" Alucard stated, he had destroyed them all years ago at the command of the son of Van Hellsing. It had been one of his first missions after the early experiments upon him. It had been a test to see if Alucard was truly bound and under the command of Hellsing.

There standing before Alucard was a full size Werewolf. It's teeth bared in pure hatred of the enemy before it. But it couldn't be possible; it couldn't be standing there. He had been loath to wipe them out, they had always been loyal to the nosferatu. But Hellsing had deemed them a danger, he had to kill them all, even his own loyal wolves. He had so wanted to rip Van Hellsing and Cromwell to pieces that night as Van Hellsing's son looked on.

But the creature was very real as it leapt at him, he dodged to one side and pulled Jackel from under his coat, the sleek black gun almost sucked the light from the air with its promise of death…but it never promises a swift one.

He fired at the creature as it turned to make another attack at him, the bullets hit home with a whine of pain and a shower of blood. But it didn't seem to even phase it, the next thing he new he was on the floor with its jaws about Jackel. He looked on is horror as he favourite gun was marred and scratched deeply by the Werewolf's teeth. He kicked it off with a wide smile and watched the furry beast roll in the dirt back to its master's feet, it whined to its Master as he stepped into the light to pet it.

"Aww, my poor Fenris. You nasty man, you shouldn't be cruel to animals. There, there my Fenris. Mitch will make it all better" Alucard could see the long clawed arms, a feral grin to almost rival his but his inspection of the freak was interrupted as he was forced to move when both Werewolf and Freak leapt at him at the same time. He tried to fire Jackel but there was a loud bang and then pain in his hand as the gun misfired.

The Werewolf's jaws had warped the rails of the gun so it couldn't fire properly. The bullet fired of kilter, it hit the side of the gun and the gun blew, the rails couldn't function, so could not recoil. In consequence the top part of the gun flew off into the night. Alucard snarled in anger as he jumped back to give him some space to release the seals. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had first thought.

"Target has been confirmed, the Cromwell invocation is now in effect. Releasing control art restriction system to level 2 until the target is eternally silenced." The sigils on the back of Alucards hands glowed red as the powers that were restricting him were released for a limited time.

Oh what fun, Alucards smile grew as he felt his power rush through him. How better to deal with an attack dog, then with one of his own. His dog familures came at his call, emerging from each arm they snarled at the Werewolf before lunging at it. The werewolf tried to stop them and managed to close its jaws around one, but howled in pain as the other latched onto its throat. It writhed and clawed at the familure as it tried to dislodge it. Mitch came to its rescue as he cleaved through the tendril that the head of the familure and which was also was attached to Alucards shoulder. The familure whined and disappeared into a pool of dark matter and insects before returning to Alucards body.

Mitch continued on to attack Alucard directly, managing to slash him across the face. Alucard then grabbed the arm that had slashed him and pulled it from its socket. Mitch screamed like a child as he fell back holding the bloody stump. Alucard would have continued to rip this upstart limb from limb but he was tackled by the werewolf's bulk as it tried to protect its master. It tore chunks from Alucard as it tried to kill him, but Alucard had, had enough of this game. He pulled Casull from inside his jacket and fired a silver bullet right through the bottom of the werewolf's head and laugh as it exited through the top with a spray of blood and brain matter.

As Alucard fired he felt a searing pain in his shoulder as if he had been shot, he looked and true enough he had a bullet hole in his right shoulder. But who had shot? He looked to the young freak but could see no weapon upon him. No he was now kneeling beside the corpse of the werewolf, cradling its head against its chest as it cried tears of blood. Alucard blinked as he saw the Freak had two arms, had he regenerated the lost limb. He turned to see if the limb was still on the ground but there was no arm left upon the ground.

"You killed Fenris…." Mitch raised his head and his eyes glowed death and rage causing Alucard to raise an eyebrow in surprise that someone other than himself could call forth such psychotic hatred and anger. "So I….will kill you…"

Mitch roared and ran at Alucard again, his hatred making him faster, stronger than before. He knocked Casull away so it skittered across the floor in a flash of light. Casull was a lighter gun than Jackel and the metal of sliver hue instead of the black terror of its bigger brother. Mitch and Alucard stopped dead against each other in a hand-to-hand in a test of strength…, which Mitch was of coarse, no match. Both arms were ripped off this time as Alucard laughed, holding the appendages up for Mitch to look at as he wailed in pain

Alucard threw them at Mitch; he waited to see what Mitch would do. The creature kneeled down and picked up his right limb with his mouth and moved it to the stump. Alucard smiled as he saw red tendrils reached out and re-attached the limb. He then reached down with the fixed limb to re-attach the other. Mitch came yet again, this time with fangs as he bit into Alucards arm, he then sunk his claws in before ripping Alucards left arm off below the elbow.

This was of no consequence to him as he could just regenerate the limb. Mitch stopped and looked on with glee like a kid who had found a new toy.

"Oooh, that's cool man…could you teach me that?" Alucard was quite sure how to reply to that.

Mitch tipped his head to one side and listened. He seemed to hear something for he smiled and suddenly jumped for Casull and began firing it at Alucard before another gun added to the sound. Alucard could not dodge them all so became a bullet-riddled puddle on the floor. By the time he reformed, Mitch was gone….and he had taken Casull with him. Alucard tried to find them him but just like before with Blackthorn…he could find no trace.

Alucard roared in anger to the heavens before he picked up the ruined Jackel, placing it back inside his jacket. He began to walk from the scene and back towards the police command centre. He could see Integra had arrived as the silver Rolls Royce was parked near the police command centre. He sent a mental message and leaned against a nearby wall as he waited for Integra to emerge from within. She walked with a regal air as she came over to him; Walter was trailing behind her like always to make sure she was safe.

"Report Servant" Oh she was in a bad mood if she was addressing him so, and he was about to make her mood worse.

"One target was silenced, the other escaped"

"WHAT!" Integra shouted as she came right up into his face. "HOW?"

"The creature seems to be like Blackthorn, his essence is hidden from me," He snarled in aggravation

"What use are you Servant if you can not deal with a simple freak. Do not tell me the king of Vampires has become weak!"

"Alucard!" Walter's clipped butler accent cut through the moment as his wires of death coiled round the king of vampires whom was right now in a rage beyond measure. "Stand down Alucard. And you sir Integra, know not to goad him so. He is as confused as you about this new type of chip. Belittling him into a rage does not help."

Integra stewed for a moment, she knew Walter was right. But she was so angry right now she would not admit it to her servant. Her British pride was too important to her as well as keeping the line between master and servant. That and she knew if she apologized Alucard would milk it for all it was worth.

"Get out of my sight Alucard"

Alucard growled before disappearing into the night.

"Maybe Seras will have a little more luck."

88888

Blackthorn walked calmly to where the tracer was leading him. The bullet had worked perfectly taking the blood he needed. All he had to do now was retrieve the blood and take it to the lab. Behind him came a whimpering sob as something grabbed the edge of his jacket like a small child. He looked over his shoulder to see it was Mitch holding on to him as the creature cried.

"Bossman, the bad man killed Fenris," He sobbed.

"There, there Mitch. Do you want to help me really hurt the bad man?" He spoke to Mitch in a comforting tone.

"Yes Bossman, I really do. Can I?" He gripped the bottom of Blackthorns black suit with both hands now. Eager to make the one that had killed Fenris pay.

The transmitter signalled that they were right on top of the hollow bullet. He looked down and found the bullet glinting in the dim streetlight, nestled in a small patch of grass that was vainly trying to grow in the cracks between the concrete. He picked up the bullet and put it carefully into a sealed glass container before placing it inside his suit. He turned and began to walk to a darkened alley on the other side of the street. Mitch kept hold of Blackthorn all the way to the waiting BMW 730 that had been parked round the corner.

Blackthorn put Mitch in the back before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car. He turned right heading towards the centre of London, knowing his way all to well. Strange to think that in his youth he had lived in this area. How he had changed. Blackthorn kept looking back in the rear view to see that Mitch was gazing out of the car window like a dazed animal at the streetlights that flashed by. They were heading to he club heart of London; the street was covered with them only interspersed every now and then by kebab and pizza shops.

He pulled the car into the back access of the Venom nightclub, as he exited the car he saw a brand new Harley Davidson parked to one side. Serpentis must have hired a new staff member. He indicated Mitch to exit the car; he did so, once again grabbing hold of Blackthorn's suit. They walked towards the back entrance before Blackthorn entered his pass code and for the door to swing open with a hydraulic hiss. He could hear the beat of the music from the main room as he guided Mitch to the lifts. He could hear the words of the song floating to his ears.

"_**It doesn't hurt me,**_

_**do you wanna feel how it feels?**_

_**Do you wanna know it doesn't hurt me?**_

_**Do you wanna hear about the deal that I'm making?**_

_**Its you and me,**_

_**And if I only could, make a deal with God,**_

_**And let him swap our places.**_

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that building.."**_

The music became muted as the lift doors closed and Blackthorn chose the sub basement levels, there was the accompanying stomach lurch as the lift began its decent. He waited until the lift reached its destination with a slight '_ding' _before he walked down the hospital like hallways, heading towards the holding cells that had been Mitch's home since he could remember. When the chip had been placed in his brain it had erased all that he had ever been, with only the basic instincts remaining and the ability of speech.

As they passed the holding cells that held the Werewolves, Mitch stopped and thus caused Blackthorn to stop as Mitch pulled on the back of Blackthorn's suit. He looked over the back of his shoulder at Mitch once again as he saw the chipped experiment looking longingly at the Werewolves held in the numerous cages.

"What's the matter Mitch?"

"Fenris.." Mitch pointed at the cages.

"No, Mitch. That's not Fenris," Blackthorn actually bent down to Mitch's level so he could look the child like creature in the eyes.

"Fenris is dead isn't he?"

"Yes Mitch," Blackthorn watching in amazement as Mitch lowered his head and began to cry. Murmuring that the Werewolf was his only friend. Blackthorn thought a moment before speaking once again. "Would you like to have another?"

Mitch looked up sharply at Blackthorn as if he had promised him the world, which he might as well have done as far as the vampire was concerned.

"Really?"

"Yes, come on. I might even let you have two," He indicated that Mitch should go first, he practically ran in to go to the cages. All the Werewolves stopped whining or howling to look at this new creature in their den. Mitch walked around the cages looking at each creature in turn. Blackthorn was shocked to see the Werewolves sitting and even wagging their tails as he came close.

He came to a pitch black Werewolf and opened the pen. The creature came willingly to his side, leaning against Mitch as he petted him. He then continued on until he found a pure white Werewolf hiding in the corner. He opened its cage and cooed at it. Seems this was the runt of all the experiments.

"Come on...come here precious" it looked up almost shocked that someone was paying it any attention before it slowly crawled towards him. When he reached out to pet it, it shied away a moment. "It's alright precious…I won't hurt you"

It let him pet it and then snuggled close to Mitch. Blackthorn could already see the worship in the white creatures red eyes. Mitch turned to Blackthorn with a hopeful face.

"You want them two?" Blackthorn almost laughed as Mitch nodded his head vigorously. "Okay. What are you going to call them?"

Mitch studying the two pets carefully before turning back to Blackthorn. "Yami and Yuki." He replied.

"Darkness and snow. Fitting…but where did you learn Japanese?" Blackthorn was genuinely curious as to how Mitch would know Japanese.

"Japanese? What's that?" Mitch asked.

"You just said some Japanese words"

"I did?" Mitch looked confused.

"Yes.. Yami and Yuki"

"No silly. Yami and Yuki is just Yami and Yuki…not Japanese" Mitch spoke to Blackthorn as though he was stupid.

"Never mind" Blackthorn sighed as he indicated for Mitch to follow. So he grabbed hold of Blackthorns suit tails and the two werewolves followed either side of them.

They travelled further down the brightly lit hallways to Mitch's cell. Blackthorn opened the door and indicated for Mitch to enter, Mitch waved his hand and the two Werewolves entered first before he turned to Blackthorn.

"Bossman?"

"Yes Mitch?"

"Are you my dad?"

"No Mitch" Blackthorn replied in a confused tone. Why had he asked that? "Why do you ask Mitch?"

"Well, are the only one nice to me….dads are nice aren't they?" Mitch seemed to have regressed over the last couple of hours, but Blackthorn could still see the psychotic intelligence behind his eyes. He had been in his mid teens when he had been chipped.

"Not always Mitch"

"Oh…are you sure you are not my dad?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can I call you Dad?" Blackthorn studied Mitch a moment before he replied.

"If you want.." Mitch practically tackled him as he hugged his form before with a smile he walked into the cell.

"Morning Daddy"

Before Blackthorn shut the door he looked at Mitch and smiled. "Good morning Son"

Blackthorn left the room and entered the lift to go up one level to the labs. So what did it matter if Mitch called him father….if it made him more loyal he could always use that. He calmly walked towards the main lab to see the scientist that had given him the hollow bullet. Blackthorn passed the glass vial containing the bullet to the scientist with an air of accomplishment.

"See what you can find out"

"Yes sir. Oh Mr Serpentis wants to see you in his office" the scientist informed him as he was walking towards the door.

"I see. I will make my way there directly."

He walked yet again back to the lift, this time pressing the button to take him directly to Serpentis's office. He felt his fear rise as the lift rose higher to its destination. When the lift stopped he walked from the lift and knocked on the large ebony door that stood before him.

"Enter" his serpentine voice almost hypnotised you like a serpent its prey so you felt compelled to do as it said.

"Sir, I have gotten the sample of this Alucard's blood and taken it to the lab."

"Good, so you can do something right," Serpentis looked up to see something glint at Blackthorn's side. "What is that?"

Blackthorn looked down at the gun he had claimed off Mitch in case he became trigger-happy. It was a weapon of magnificent creation and he had hoped to keep it for himself. Grudgingly he withdrew the gun from his belt and passed it to Serpentis He looked at the gun lovingly before taking out the gun he had at his side and replacing it with the new gun.

"You can go Blackthorn. I will summon you when I need you"

Blackthorn left the office all too willingly, if he didn't know Serpentis would punish him for it. He would have snarled in anger.

TBC…

KITG: okay...huge chap this time. so i hope you enjoy it. the song in there is Running up that hill, played by Within Temptation...though i do prefur the Placebo version of this song, it just wouldn't fit in a nightclub like Within Temptations version.


	8. Chapter 8: Haunting blood

KITG: ooh, bit of an evil chapter. plus i feel depressed because i have just read chapter 89 of the Hellsing Manga (cries her eyes out)

Chapter 8

Seras watched as her master left through a portal, she shivered as the absence of his presence left her feeling almost bereft. His power was so overwhelming; that his aura could extinguish the purest of souls. When she had been turned, his aura had almost sent her mad. She thanked her father everyday for the training of her mind to deal with any situation. True he had been training her to deal with dead bodies and the most gruesome of a crime scene, though she did not know it at the time. But many of the things he taught her as a young child, to master her feelings in any situation helped her to this day. So while other kids cried, or attacked the other children who were being mean to them. Seras would analyse the situation and act how she thought best.

Now Seras was a vampire in her own right, a true nosferatu, she could stand his aura and analyse his mood a lot more accurately than before. She could sense there was something different about her master when it concerned her, though quite what it was she wasn't sure. The aura that normally tried to drown her instead, comforted her, embraced her, in its black madness.

The clock chiming on the mantelpiece brought her back to the here and now. She had to go to work. Walking towards the door she picked up a black biker jacket from the coat hanger, and slipped it easily upon her slim form. The Jacket had a black panther highlighted in a dark shimmering purple, so it would show up upon the black leather.

She walked across the threshold, firmly closing the door behind her before she descended the metal stairs. The metal rung as her heavy shod feet touched each step, she had decided to wear her large combat boots, as this would add extra kick if anything happened tonight. Though with her vampiric powers, she could use her bare feet and still have the same effect if she kicked a man in the balls.

The Bike purred to life at her touch and she couldn't resist hugging the petrol tank to feel the comforting vibrations pass through her bones. She giggled as she placed her helmet upon her head, before with a little insanity, she wheel spinned down the road.

All too soon for Seras, she was directing the bike to the back entrance. As she walked to the back door it opened before she could press the buzzer. She nearly ran straight into Roger, he placed his hands on her arms to stop her falling to the floor.

"Sorry poppet, didn't see you there" the large man said kindly

"That's okay Roger, no harm done. Michael in yet?" Seras walked into the club as Roger held the door open for her.

"Yes, he's getting the bar ready for tonight. But before you go there, Mr Serpentis wants to see you." Roger waited for her to hang her coat up before escorting her to the lift. They went up together and knocked on Serpentis's door.

"Enter"

They walked once more into the lavish office, Seras looked around seeing various folders and such on his desk. Before Serpentis could hide them she saw one that immediately caught her attention. It had the crest of the queen atop it and peeking out of the folder was a very grainy picture of her master.

She marshalled her reaction as Serpentis looked up and smiled before indicating she should sit. He walked over and leaned against his oak desk with a casual flair. His long legs crossed over at the ankles as his rear leaned against the edge of the desk.

"So how do you like it so far Mina?" his voice was like liquid malice hidden behind fake concern.

"I love it. I hadn't realised how much I had missed serving behind a bar." Seras smiled brightly as her hands held together in concern upon her lap. Had they made her?

"That's wonderful. As I have decided to offer you a full contract. If you would be willing of course" He held out a hand to her.

Seras let a wide smile cover her face to show excitement before, taking his hand, followed where he led. He took her round to his side of the desk were she could see a work contract waiting. He picked up a pen and handed it too her indicating where she should sign.

Seras signed on the dotted line with her false name, as she did so she became aware of Serpentis leaning close behind her. He was so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. There came an inhale of breath on his part and she knew he was taking in her scent. She shuddered, not from arousal, but from disgust. She placed the pen down on the desk as she held her emotions in check.

"Good, if you play your cards right you will be promoted very quickly" Serpentis almost purred as his hand wandered down to her hips.

"Promoted?" She asked while she tried to escape from his touch without overly showing her discomfort.

"Yes, to higher plane of existence my dear" He smiled at a private joke as Seras cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Never mind," he laughed, "You will find out if I do promote you."

"Thank you sir"

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Now tonight we have a few VIP guests that I will be entertaining. I would have you serve us Mina. Goldie will be there as well as it is more than my eardrums are worth to exclude her" He sighed as he sat down.

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Now if you will excuse me. Michael will help you set up the VIP room."

Seras nodded before walking to the exit of the office, Roger had been standing there the entire time and opened the door for her and closed it after a short nod to Serpentis. They boarded the lift and waited as it descended down to the ground floor. Roger was smiling away as he looked at her.

"You're in his good books poppet. You'll go far here" He placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"What did he mean by promotion?"

"He's only promoted one other girl, she wasn't as strong as you mind. But she did all right. He made her his bodyguard as such, she went with him everywhere. He lavished her with gifts and money. Goldie keeps trying to get promoted but Boss won't have it. He wants someone loyal, who wont speak about things they shouldn't," He explained as they walked in to the main section of the club.

Multi-coloured lights flashed on and off or strobed the floor as they tested the system for the night. The band tested the sound system and their equipment as they continued their usual pre-opening routine. Michael waved Seras over as he was setting the chairs upon the ground and placing the electric candlelights upon the tables. To one side men were checking the cable system that allowed the chains to be suspended from the snakes tongues and move to their resting places and back to hanging without a sound.

The cages would be winched down to one side so the women dancers could board before the chain would hoist them up once more. Hidden by the forked-snake-tongue was the winch that the chain was connected to. They were oiling the chain and the system so it would not squeak when moved. They lowered them to the plinth that was at the base of the snake stature high above the floor and opened the cage doors, ready for the girls to enter.

"Mina, how are you tonight?" Michael asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm okay. Bossman tells me you're going to work the VIP section." He waggled his eyebrows in play as he nudged her in the ribs. "Someone's moving up in the world"

"Oh stop it," She pushed him away with a giggle. "Do you think I'll be alright though?" a moment of nervousness washed over her. Serving behind the bar was totally different from entertaining VIP's. She was not so naive that she didn't know what might happen. Especially since Goldie was going to be there too.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Come one I'll show you the VIP room."

Michael led her to a richly decorated stairway, it was almost as if it was straight out of a gothic mansion. The stair was obsidian marble with veins of silver running through it. It was polished to mirror shine so her reflection could be seen clearly; in the centre of the stair was a rich blood red carpet so you would not slip on the polished stairs.

Upon entering the VIP room through the gilded doors, Seras gasped at the riches held within. You could tell this place only entertained very special clientele. The bar, instead of being sturdy oak, was made of white marble that contrasted with the continuation of the black marble floor. The pillars that once were ancient sandstone of the church had been replaced with glass. The pillars themselves were clear glass while around them coiled green glass snakes. Their eyes were rich rubies that reflected the coloured lights, so it looked like they watched your every move.

The floor stopped at a balcony that overlooked the dance floor, so those above could watch the band perform, or watch the dancers below. They could find their prey easier this way, though Seras was yet to learn this. Round the edge of the room were lover's booths so you could hide away and discuss business…or pleasure.

"You'll be behind the bar, cause I have to be downstairs. You shouldn't need to leave the bar. Goldie, unfortunately, will be working the floor. Just grab the drinks she orders." Michael explained. He showed her the bar, which was just a smaller version of the one downstairs.

"Okay Michael, is what I'm wearing okay for these guests?" Seras asked, she hadn't dressed as risqué as she had done the night before.

"Oh, you look fine. Anything you wear Mina would always outshine Goldie." Michael smiled and Seras could not help but blush at his words.

"Flattery will got you nowhere Michael." She laughed and he soon joined her as they started to get the VIP room ready. Champagne was chilled, Ice buckets were filled. Until finally it was almost opening time.

They both went downstairs to have a quick drink before the world went mad. Seras was glad that unlike in the movies, she could still drink and eat. It just did not sustain her. Food and drink would not be digested, just absorbed taking no nutrients, no by-products. It was all burned away for her movement as he blood was used. Only blood could nourish her, give her energy. In fact there was only one side effect if she ate a full meal. She would feel sluggish, heavy. She had no appetite to eat mortal food; she only ate when she had to, to keep her Vampiric nature a secret such as now.

So she had a drink of coca cola with Michael, as they sat there chatting about random every day things, Goldie walked in..or maybe flounced in would be a better way to describe it. She glared at Seras as though she was talking to her property and not a human being, Seras watched as she continued on to the dressing rooms to get ready for her night.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you an item with Goldie once?"

Michael began to laugh, almost making his drink come out of his nose. Seras looked on as he tried to compose himself. Michael was not unattractive; Seras didn't even think that was in his vocabulary. He had short dark hair, which was spiked up with gel on top. His face was nicely proportioned to his body so not too thin and not too fat. He had lovely brown eyes that shined with life. On the bottom of his chin he had a little tuft, not quite a goatee, but still not in the realm of bum fluff.

"Ha, she would love to think so in her little world. Truth is she followed me round like a lost sheep from the day I joined. She thought because she was the boss's niece, that I should immediately fall at her feet. Didn't quite work out like that though."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I told her that one, she was a shallow little girl. Two, her laugh was the most annoying thing on the planet. And finally three, did those boobs come as standard or could she change them for bigger or smaller ones? Cause they were obviously fake." He laughed as he pictured the moment.

"You didn't!" Seras exclaimed, holding her hand to her mouth to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh I did. Of course she went running to mummy, who told her brother.." he stopped dramatically, looking at Seras with a serious gaze.

"And?" Seras was on the edge of her seat.

"He laughed his butt off, said it was about time someone told her the truth. And wished he had done it to her mother years ago."

They both laughed together as they finished the last of their drinks. Seras enjoyed being around Michael. He was a shameless flirt with the ladies, but he treated Seras like a twin sister. Someone he could laugh with and talk to. He seemed to know any advances on Seras would go nowhere. Weather that was because he knew Serpentis would have his eye on her or something else. Seras was not sure.

Once they were ready and the band for the night started playing their first song, Roger opened the doors. Seras sung along to the band as she had heard them rehearsing the song earlier and it had stuck in her mind.

"_**It doesn't hurt me,  
do you wanna feel how it feels?  
Do you wanna know it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you wanna hear about the deal that I'm making?**_

_**Its you and me,**_

_**And if I only could, make a deal with God,  
And let him swap our places.  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building..**_

_**So if I only could..**_

_**You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder,  
Oh there is thunder in our hearts.  
So much hate for the ones we love,  
Tell me we both matter…don't we?**_

_**It's you and me that won't be unhappy.**_

_**And if I only could, make a deal with God,  
And let him swap our places.  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building..**_

_**And if I only could, make a deal with God,  
And let him swap our places.  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,**_

_**With no problem.."**_

Seras had to start serving drinks so continued to hum to the music under her breath, but it seems her singing had not gone unnoticed. She felt Michael's breath at her ear as he yelled to be heard over the music.

"You have a beautiful voice Mina"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, looks like you'd better get upstairs. The VIP's have just pulled up." Michael pointed to the now open door. Outside a black limo had pulled up and some people were getting out.

"Okay Michael, I'll catch you later." Seras waved as she quickly ran up the stairs to be ready and waiting at the VIP bar.

Goldie was welcoming the VIP's at the door and escorting them up to the room, Seras made sure the champagne and all the drinks were properly chilled and waiting. She bowed in respect as a group of men came in. there seemed to be no women VIP's in this group. Seras had seen this type before; they reeked of the criminal underworld.

Seras served drinks and some food for about half an hour. All the time Goldie was showing off and giving Seras evil looks the entire time. Seras's eyes kept trailing to one of the suited me. He was younger than the rest and seemed to have accompanied a boss or even his father. His eyes kept trailing over Goldie as she swayed to the music. She was loving the attention, but if what Roger said was true…then she was asking for trouble. She was no longer in a playboy bunny outfit. Tonight she seemed to be going for an Egyptian theme. She was in a gold belly dancer outfit, on each arm was a snake armlet and she had a black wig on that made her look like Cleopatra.

Seras turned back to serving those at the bar before her head, shot up, at the sound of Goldie's voice.

"Let me go.."

"Oh come on your highness…I will treat you like a queen" He purred at her as he pinned her to the wall. The other males seemed to be ignoring the moment as they continued to talk in quiet discussion.

What Seras hadn't seen when she had come up here earlier, was that a clear screen would slowly drop down over the balcony to mute the music so those inside could talk without the need to shout. They had told Goldie to lower it as soon as they had entered.

"No. Let me go" Goldie tried to push the young man off her, but he was clearly stronger. He pushed her against the wall and started to paw at her breasts.

As much as Goldie annoyed the hell out of Seras and the Vampiric part of her was revelling in the situation the stupid women had gotten herself into. She couldn't stand by and do nothing. So Seras calmly walked from behind the bar and over to the two.

"I don't think she wants to play sir." Seras placed her hand on the mans shoulder to pull him away from Goldie.

"Oh? You want to join in too do you?" He tried to get hold of Seras to pull her to him, but she just bent his arm behind his back. He yelled in pain, allowing Goldie to escape.

Seras saw a glint as he pulled out a large knife to try and stab Seras. She was about to disarm him when a flash of silver went past her cheek. At the same moment an arm went round her waist and pulled her flush against a firm male body. Her eyes widened at the silver in front of her. The Silver turned out to be a gun…a gun she knew very well.

"Talio, I suggest you control your son in my club. Before I put a bullet through his brain" Serpentis's voice purred in Seras's ear. He placed the gun to the young mans temple as he quivered before it.

But Seras could not take her gaze from that gun. It was Casull, Alucard's Casull. There was no mistaking it, it had _Hellsing Arms_ Scribed upon the side as well as a cross. Then the name _Casull_ in the same beautiful script. How, in the name of Hellsing, had he managed to get that gun in his possession?

"Forgive him Serpentis. My son is young and energetic." A large man walked up, Seras would have laughed if she didn't know it would make the situation worse.

The father looked like he had just stepped out of the Godfather movie or something. He was a portly man in a rich black suit. His whole persona screamed Mafia. Seras felt the arm tightened around her waist as Serpentis held the gun, unwavering, at this annoyance.

"I do not take kindly to people pawing my property" Serpentis's voice stayed ice cool, as though he was discussing the weather. Not threatening to blow some ones brains out.

"Be fair Serpentis, the girl was flaunting herself in front of the lad. She should not promise that which she is not willing to give." Talio came to stand right in front of Serpentis as they looked at each other.

Seras felt Serpentis's head shift as if he was looking to the right; she risked a glance to see what he might be looking at and saw Goldie against the wall with her eyes wide with fear. Serpentis's breath brushed Seras's ear as he turned back with a sigh.

"You may be right" He slowly lowered the gun before placing the safety on and hiding the gun in the folds of his jacket. But yet he still held on tightly to Seras. "My niece will then no longer be a problem."

Serpentis turned his head slightly and whispered in Seras's ear what he wanted to drink before he finally released her to turn and advance on Goldie. By the looks of her she wanted the wall to swallow her up.

"Leave"

"But Uncle.." Seras watched as Talio jerked in shock, he now fully understood the act of his son's transgression and gave his son a glare that could kill.

"Goldie, I told you to leave!" Now Serpentis finally lost his temper and Goldie fled the room with one last evil look at Seras.

Serpentis walked towards one of the booths and seated himself in a leisurely fashion while he waited for Seras to bring him his drink. When she placed it on the table in front of him, he suddenly pulled her into his lap and held her tight against him to stop her struggles so she could do nothing but rest against him.

"Mr Serpentis?" One of the guests sent a questioning look at Seras. This was obviously meant to be a private meeting.

"Have no fear. She will tell no one of what transpires here. Will you Mina?" He looked down at her with a smile, and the hair on the back of her neck rose in a chill.

"No..no sir." She stuttered in shock.

"Good girl. Now where to begin. I am sure you have all watched the DVD's I sent you of our new product. And no doubt you caught the recent blood bath on the news.." Serpentis was interrupted but Talio's son, who looked on un-believing of the words that had been uttered.

"Are you saying you had something to do with those police deaths on the news today?" his voice laced with sarcasm and distain.

"More than something to do boy. I instigated it. And if you speak to me in such away again, father or no father, I shall rip you to pieces." This time Serpentis's voice made Seras shiver in true fear. She watched as Talio's son seemed to crumble in fear where he stood.

"What you saw in the news, I must admit, was one of the failed chips. But even then you can see what use its is, even if defective." He placed one of the chips on the table and tapped a finger on the plastic casing.

Seras was shocked that he would show such a thing right in front of her. Serpentis was not known for his stupidity. Why would he lay out his plan in front of a new employee that he hardly knew? Seras began to grow worried; soon she knew she would have reason to.

The buyers passed the chip around and looked at it from all angles as if to discern its secrets. But they knew nothing of hits hidden paths and sub coding that made this such a useful weapon.

"How is it applied?"

"I shall show you." Serpentis pressed a button and a scientist walked in with a young girl holding his hand. The girl looked about five years old. She looked around the room with fear and Seras's heart constricted. Surely he wasn't going to put the chip in such a young child.

His real plan was much more terrible.

Seras was so focused on the girl that she didn't even feel Serpentis move his hand to the back of her neck. Suddenly she screamed as she felt blinding pain start at the base of the skull and make its way to the front of her head. She felt the blue contacts slip from her eyes as they flashed red with power as something inside her tried to fight this invasion.

Then she felt her blood lust rise. Though the word rise did not do it justice. It exploded. She could think of nothing else, this was worse than her own blood lust. It was like something was making it ten times worse. She looked at the child with a red hued gaze. She was screaming in her mind to stop, to please make it stop. But she couldn't control her body as she leapt at the child and bit savagely into the young girls neck.

The girl screamed in mortal terror as her pain leached into her innocent blood. Oh so sweet, it was like rich ambrosia and Seras savoured it, even as she tried to stop. Seras was falling to pieces in her mind but no one could help her. She felt the blood lust taper off as the child's heart stopped. Then she sauntered up to Serpentis like a wanton vixen, she leaned close to him and almost purred like a cat.

"What is your wish my master, my lord" Oh god what had she done? What was she doing? Serpentis was not her master. Alucard was and only who could ever be. No other would lay claim to her.

But why wouldn't her body respond? She was like a puppet on a string, a doll for his amusement as he pulled her close once again. He fondled her and aroused her even as she screamed at her body not to respond to his touches as he continued to talk to the businessmen. She heard him mention a drop off point, but she could not contact Alucard. The chip blocked everything.

She watched behind her own eyes as the buyers made their payments and left as one. Then she draped herself over Serpentis, begging for his attention. His eyes flashed and she was shocked to realise he was also chipped. Her entire being seemed to now be focused into pleasing him. He didn't seem to be able to talk into her mind, or read her thoughts. It was like the chip just made you love him, obey him. But she could not tell he was chipped.

"Mmm, you are such a site Mina. Come take me to your place. I wish to see your home my pet" he licked her earlobe as he spoke.

"As you wish my master" She felt herself reply and again her skin crawled to utter it to any other but Alucard.

They walked down to the entrance to the club and she waited as Serpentis told Michael the he was leaving and taking Seras with him. Then he walked her to his car, it was a black Jaguar s series. He indicated she should drive, as she knew where she was going. She gunned the car down London roads until the studio flat came into view. Seras parked round the back before leading Serpentis by the hand to her door.

She pulled him in before pinning him to the wall and crushing her lips against him. She roamed her hands over his form as he returned the favour before clasping her behind and lifting her so she straddled his hips. He began walking towards the dark room behind her back, his heightened eyes was able to see the corner of her four-poster-bed. They ripped clothes off one another. His shirt fell in the hall way and her tank top joined it. Then came her bra followed by the red gloves. She was topless as he placed her upon the bed.

Serpentis looked around the darkened room and smiled as he looked back at her, his eyes glowing. But inside her mind Seras though they were nothing like the beauty of Alucard's claret gaze. Serpentis did not hold the depth, the madness..only greed.

"Such a dark room my kitten." Seras nearly told him all, in her need to please him. But as he uttered the name Kitten somehow she found the power to take over her speech just enough so she would not betray Hellsing.

"I love the dark." She purred as she nibbled his ear and ran her hands down his chest.

"I do too" he grasped her hands and pinned them above her head as he began to lavish her chest with frenzied kisses and licks.

Seras writhed beneath him in pleasure she was trying so hard to overcome. She cried out in euphoria as Serpentis sank his fangs into one breast and drank deeply of her. His eyes flashed in wonderment as though he had never tasted blood such as hers. _Of course he hadn't_ ,what was left of her sanity laughed at her. She had Alucard's blood running through her. He would never have tasted such powerful blood before.

"Oh my kitten…you are exquisite." He lapped at the holes as they stopped flowing before he suckled her nipples. He freed one of his hands from holding hers and let is travel over her left breast while he worshiped the right. Then the hand began to travel lower.

Seras begged to anyone, anything. To make it stop. What he was about to do was not his to take. It would never belong to him, it belong to the one she loved. To..to…she wasn't sure who. The haze of pleasure and hatred fuzzed her mind. Just as his hand was about to reach his goal and her scream became a crescendo in her mind…his phone rang. He snarled a moment and she could see he was torn weather to ignore it or answer. Finally he chose the latter.

"What!" he shouted down the phone, almost crushing the device in his hold. "What kind of problem?" there was a pause as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes. This had better be worth it Blackthorn."

He hung up the phone before turning to Seras and stroking her cheek.

"We will have to continue this another time my pet. Stay here and rest. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He rose from the bed and turned to her a moment.

"Yes master"

"Good girl"

Then he was gone down the hallway, she saw him pick up his shirt before leaving through the door. She lay there a moment and without him before her she felt some of the power slip.

Seras summoned all the power she had in her and raised her hands to the back of her neck. She began to claw at the chip there. Gouging her neck in an effort to get it out. She ran to the bathroom as she clawed. She could smell him all over her, and the blood of the girl. She pulled at the chip and as she did so more of her true self emerged. She couldn't stand the smell. So she jumped into the shower even as she yanked at the chip. Finally with a scream it came free and she threw it to the side of the shower.

She saw the black shiny device covered in her blood, the rich red turning to pink at the edges as the water from the shower flowed past the edge of it, diluting it as it flowed down the drain. Everything rushed into her at once, her heightened smell, her memory of the girl's blood, the girl's scream, and her link with Alucard. It all snapped back as if a switch had been thrown and she screamed, as she was overwhelmed. She scrubbed herself raw to try and get his smell off her body. But it wouldn't go away, nor would that poor child's blood. She saw it on her hands and no matter how hard she scrubbed they would never be clean.

Seras sunk to the bottom of the shower stall and pulled her knees against her chest. She buried her head on her knees as she rocked back and forth, back and forth. She mumbled though she could not hear it. She did not feel her true master enter the flat. Did not hear him growl in such deep anger that she should have run as soon as she heard it. She did not even hear the door slam open or feel his wrathful aura fill the room….

TBC…

KITG: hope you enjoyed it :)


	9. Chapter 9: Fractured Glass

Chapter 9

After Sir Integra had finished shouting at him, Alucard had slunk off back to his room in the Hellsing mansion. He sat down in his chair in the centre of the room to think…or sulk. Whichever you prefer. He would have to wait until Walter returned before he could see the elderly hunter about fixing his gun. He dare not tell the retainer that he had lost the first gun he had made for him, Alucard was sure he would be cut to ribbons by the angel of death's wires if he did.

So he stewed in his seat and waited. He took out the defeated Jackal and looked at it with despair as he saw the ruin it had become, truthfully he was not sure Walter would be able to repair the gun this time. He was missing the whole top half of the gun, this did not worry him as he had damaged that bit of the weapon when he had fought Incognito. But the whole rail system was warped this time, it wasn't a case of just replacing the sliding jacket now.

He placed the remains of the gun on the wooden table beside his chair. There was the dull 'Thunk' was metal met wood. He reached over and poured himself some of his blood wine. It was a mix of well-aged Romanian red whine and a little blood from his blood ration.

As he sipped the rich mixture, his thoughts wandered to his little police girl, he was often amazed at how much Seras had adapted to her life as a childe of the night. She was just beginning to bloom as her newly awakened power showed itself in interesting ways. He let his mind touch hers to see how she was doing..to feel that she was happy, though he did not know why. He tried to read her mind but only got snippets of a conversation…about someone called Goldie.

He dismissed the trivial matter as he just basked in the warmth of her mind. He knew his mind was something cold and cruel that could send the unwary mad if he let them glimpse the full extent of his dark thoughts. Seras on the other hand still held those mortal feelings. Loyalty, kinship and the most surprising to him..Love.

He had been taught by the old stories that monsters such as he could not love, did no longer know its meaning but are haunted by its loss. He had thought after Elizabeta, after Mina, that all he had been told was true. He was a monster and would never feel the love he wanted, the love that had no ties, that was unconditional. He knew then that love was a weakness he could not afford, with each loss it weakened him until finally with Mina. He was captured by Van Hellsing.

"Alucard?"

Alucard blinked to focus his gaze on the person standing before him that had just spoken. Seems he had been so lost in his thoughts and feelings that he had not even felt Walter and Sir Integra return.

"Ah, Angel of death. I assume Integra has calmed down some what?" he smirked in glee that he had gotten under his masters skin yet again.

"She has, but more importantly have you?"

"Oh I am as I always am…though you may be different in a moment" Alucard indicated the gun on the table with a slight movement of his gloved hand.

Walter reached down and picked up the gun, wincing as small parts of it fell off with a light metallic sound as it hit the table. He rotated the gun in his hand to take in the full extent of the damage. He looked at Alucard and for once in his Un-life the master vampire felt uncomfortable.

"What happened?" The question was almost a growl as Walter saw his work of art laid to ruin.

"I had a little run in with a dog…a Werewolf to be exact. He decided to use Jackal as a chew toy."

"A werewolf? But how can that be? You wiped them out years ago" he exclaimed

"Yes, that is a little puzzle isn't it? Trust me I was as shocked as you are"

"Well I hope Casull has not had the same treatment, as Jackal will need to be rebuilt from scratch." Walter sighed as he held the remains of the gun almost lovingly

"Ah…."

"Alucard…where is Casull?"

"I've….mislaid it."

"Alucard….where is it."

"The Freak took it with him after shooting me with it." Alucard's eye shined red as his rage rose to the fore once more at the thought of that freak holding Casull.

"Oh dear lord. Alucard, I sometimes think you have a death wish. Or one as close as you can get. When sir Integra finds out about this, she will use you for target practice." Walter sighed as he turned to leave the room and set about fixing Jackal.

"True..you won't tell her will you?" Walter nearly laughed at Alucard's tone, he almost sounded like a child that had been caught by his father with his hand in the cookie jar.

"She need not know about this just yet, but you had best get it back before someone else finds it and traces it here" Walter got to the door and turned back to ask Alucard if he required his blood ration for the night but stopped when he saw Alucard's pose.

Alucard was sat ramrod straight, his eyes wide and angry as they looked back and forth as if trying to see something. Walter knew he was not seeing the room before him but was somewhere else. Then all of a sudden he shot up with a loud snarl, making Walter jump at the suddenness of the movement. Before he could ask the elder vampire what was wrong, he rushed past him and ran through a portal without saying anything.

"Oh dear. What could possibly be wrong to send him into such a rage?"

88888

Alucard had been sat there envisioning what Sir Integra would do to him once she found out that he had lost Casull when something made itself aware in his mind. The entire time he had been talking with Walter, he had kept the edges of his mind in contact with Seras. She would not know he was there, he was jus basking in her warmth, like sitting in front of a warm fire. It was such a gradual touch tat he did not feel the absence of Seras until three seconds before her mind came back with a roar of sound and images.

One image made itself known with blinding force. Of a man above her, pleasing her. And something snapped within Alucard that he never knew existed. It made a rage rise within him he had thought buried in the earth of his homeland when he had destroyed the sultan. That someone would dare touch what was his, but this feeling, this rage was five times worse. He shot up from his throne like chair unable to stop the snarl of pure rage leaving his lips.

He called forth his portal to emerge in the living room of the flat. He strode to her room with purpose as he could sense her in that direction. As he entered her room the male scent assaulted his senses and nearly made him roar. It was all over her bed, his head whipped round as he could hear the shower running. He almost ripped the door off it's hinges in his need to enter the room. As he pushed the door open it banged against the tiled wall, causing some of them to crack and fall to the floor where the round door handled had made contact.

He saw her in the shower and rushed towards her, taking her by the throat and pinning her against the wall. In his rage not even the water dare touch him, it parted around him before flowing down to the drain. If he had not been so consumed with rage and had stopped when he entered to look at the state Seras was in. Any demon, angel or man would have seen that what had been happening to her…she had not been willing.

But no, all he saw, all he felt was his rage and an echo of the chip that had made her very willing. Alucard had yet to realise that this was false. That it had been the chip to make her want Serpentis.

"Well police girl, it seems you have taken your undercover mission very seriously. To even sleep with the enemy no less. What a good little police girl" Alucard sneered right into her face.

"Did he give you pleasure police girl?" he tightened his grip on her throat. She did not need to breath but he felt things give way under his grip. "DID HE?!"

"Can't get rid of the smell…the stain won't go away" she mumbled, the entire time he had been holding her, feet dangling above the floor. She had not raised her head.

"What?" Alucard asked, his tone unsure but still with the edge of death. As if he thought she was trying to make an excuse.

"Can't get rid of the smell…the stain won't go away." It was the same monotone as she said it before.

Alucard let her go and she fell bonelessly to the ground eyes sightless as she looked to the floor. No.. not at the floor Alucard realised…but at her hands. As if she could see something he couldn't. He watched her a moment as she began to rock back and forth, scrubbing her hands raw. She began scrubbing them so much they began to bleed which seemed to make her scrub even more to make the blood go.

Alucard kneeled down and grabbed her hands while trying to look into her eyes.

"Police girl" he called to her, all trace of anger gone from his voice. Only concern. She did not respond to him, just kept looking at her hands in his grasp..as if she couldn't understand why she could not move them.

"Seras" this time her eyes shot to his, as blood tears began to run from her eyes

"Alu..card?" it was in a broken whisper as she looked at him.

"Yes Seras. What happened?"

"Can't get rid of the smell, and the blood and his touch..and…and..and her scream" she was babbling as she tried to look around, then Alucard could see her withdrawing back into herself.

"Seras..look at me…look at me!" Her eyes locked on his once more. "How did it happen?"

He felt the tendons in her wrist move and he looked to see she had made a fist with one finger pointing to the other side of the shower stall. And there covered in blood and glinting in the light was a little black chip. Alucard snarled as he moved over to pick it up. From his hand he could smell Seras's blood covering the chip as it innocently sat in the palm of his gloved hand. He created a portal and dropped the chip into it. Knowing it would land on Sir Integra's desk.

"_Sir Integra, my Master."_

"_Alucard. Stopping putting your bloody rubbish on my desk. Emphasis on the bloody"_ Sir Integra shouted in his mind as she started to rant in his mind

"_Master.."_He tried to interrupt.

"_First you dump two empty blood packs onto my desk. Then you loose a target, now you put a bloody chip on my desk…..chip?" _ Alucard smirked as she suddenly realised what it was.

"It is one of the new Freak chips. Now if you excuse me I have to tend to Seras" 

"_Why? What is wrong with Seras?"_

"_I believe she has been harmed badly within her mind."_

"_Take good care of her Alucard. Do you hear me?"_

"_As you command my master"_ With that he cut his communication to Integra and focused all of his attention upon his Seras. She was rocking back and forth again. Mumbling the same thing over and over.

Alucard reached up and turned off the shower before gently picking up his wet, naked, police girl. She just stayed limp in his grasp, her hands resting on her legs mid thigh as he carried her bridal style into the bedroom. As soon as they entered she began to struggle as Serpentis's scent once again assaulted her nose. In her mind. He was back; he was the one carrying her.

"Shh, Easy Seras. Your master is here" he whispered in such a tender tone that those who knew him would never believe he had uttered it.

He lay down upon the bed with her still in his arms. Then he tucked her against his side with her head on his chest so his scent could comfort her. He enforced his will and made the bottom of his red coat longer so one side of it could wrap around her body. So Seras was held tightly to his left side, his coat still on his body but also wrapped around her on the left side of the open coat.

Seras's right hand was laid upon his chest as it fisted his white shirt. She quivered beside him as he looked at her against his side. She un-fisted her hand and looked at it again seeing her blood still staining it. She started to mumble that the stain was still there, becoming restless once more when Alucard took hold of her hand. She watched, wide eyed like a young child, as he brought the palm of her hand to his mouth and began to lick the blood from it.

She continued to watch as he cleaned each finger with care before he finally released her hand to show her the now perfectly clean appendage. She looked at him as though he had just given her the world.

"It's gone…." She snuggled close to him, almost as if she was saying 'thank you'

"What happened Seras?" He spoke calmly, quietly as not to spook her.

She buried her face against him and moaned a negative that she didn't want to say, couldn't bring herself to say. If she told him, it would become real. He sighed before he cupped her chin and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"If you cannot tell me, may I look?" Strange, he was asking permission? But he did not want to push her further over the edge than she already was.

She nodded before laying her head back upon his chest, he stroked her hair a moment before keeping his hand against her face so he could have a better contact to her mind. He didn't need to, but his touch would help to ground her. Once he entered her mind he began to stroke her hair again, once more to ground her. To let her know she was safe.

Her mind was like shattered glass, in fragments that made little sense. The chip had broken her mind like a sledgehammer. He looked down to see fragments of memories that made no sense on their own. He would have to wade through it all before he would find what he wanted. Flashes of a massacre, a child crying. It took a moment to realise it was a young Seras, crying over the bodies of her parents. A flash of a snake and an inverted cross. But it was such a quick flash…Alucard did not realise it was from Seras's past not her present.

A funeral for the fallen, a dark church draped in black silk as the coffins lay in state at the alter. Men dressed in uniform paying their respects to one of their fallen comrades. A child in a black dress standing before the coffins a white rose in each hand. Alucard watched as she walked forward, placing a rose on each of the coffins. Her final farewell to those that had bore her into this world.

He became aware of voices behind him as the young Seras just stood there and cried.

"Poor mite, will no one take her?" 

"_No, she has no one left. Even if she did, they wouldn't take her in case the gang try to finish what they started"_

"_Haven't they caught them yet?"_

"_Don't think they ever will Sally. I hear they are sending her to St Albions orphanage."_

"_No! Really? I have heard rumours about that place. Very strict. I don't think she will do well."_

"_Not our problem. Better if she is taken far away from here. If the gang comes back we could all be killed."_

"_Yes… that's true. The sooner she is gone the better"_

Alucard snarled at such treatment of one so young. Pathetic mortals, so afraid for their own lives that they cared not what would happen to the young Seras. He hated such weakness. To think Seras had turned out this way was a credit to her parents and Alucard spared a moment to bow before the coffins in respect. True this was her memory but the symbolism was the same. He would make sure he would pay his respects to their true gravesite eventually.

It was required as a prince for him to show respect to those who had raised great warriors for his army. He would shower the parents of the most loyal with riches, and took care of them if their sons had died on the battlefield. Only the high ranking and the most loyal would be granted such favour. He knew when those of them had raised a son just for the wealth it would bring, not out of loyalty to their prince.

The view moved forward to a child being bullied in a playground, saying she was a coppers kid. And that she was a snitch because she was a coppers kid. She lashed out, defended herself but always got the blame. She was the troublemaker, all the adults said. She had to be disciplined and taught the way of god. When she was finally old enough to join the police force, she didn't even look back. The rest was a blur as she quickly rose through the ranks, then finally she was assigned to D-11.

She was the youngest in the group and the only female among men, but she bore it well. He smiled as Chedder came into view and them himself, he felt her fear but it was not as great as he would have expected. Her curiosity came to the fore and drove her actions forward, then the moment, and the choice. Would she die here? Her life snuffed out like a candle in a gale? No..she chose to go with him into the darkness. The candle stile existed even if the flame sputtered out.

Then he came to this night as he saw the what happened this night as the cracks began to mend and her memory became whole. He saw her laugh with the barman; saw her go to the VIP lounge. Felt her pain as the chip enter her skin. Then felt her horror as she ripped the young child to pieces. He growled as he saw what happened next, as she wanted to be close to Serpentis and he in return touching her.

He now felt her revolution and also most surprisingly, her devotion to him. Her feelings that no other but Alucard should touch her in such a way and it astounded him. The no-life king began to feel something alien to his nature, fear. He had not had such devotion to him since Elizabeta. To have such commitment to him….Alucard after all was a man….and all men fear commitment.

"oh..Master, forgive me..Please" Seras's timid voice spoke to him as she clutched tightly to his white shirt. For once Alucard did not feel hatetred at her fear…but a strong desire to protect her.

"Shh, Seras. There is nothing to forgive. Rest now, I will stay with you." He purred to her, stroking her face as he felt her slip into the day slumber.

TBC…..

KITG: sorry for the wait. Been doing over 40 hours a week at work and I haven't had much time to write.


End file.
